


A Study of Love

by Mooncat99



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: #Archie POV, #Missing scenes, #barchie - Freeform, #friendship to lovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 40,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooncat99/pseuds/Mooncat99
Summary: What is love? Which kind of loves are there? And what kind of love is Archie Andrews feeling for which girl? What price is he ready to pay in order to go after the girl he loves? Archie Andrews doesn’t know but he’s ready to find out, beginning his journey with a study of love.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 21
Kudos: 64





	1. The Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Most important thing to know here: This is deepcore Barchie. It starts in winter before 415, extensively touches 415-418 with tons of missing scenes and thoughts to then go AU from then, I guess. At least I hardly doubt any of this will ever happen in canon. Sigh.  
> Disclaimer: Don’t own the character, just borrowing them.  
> Warnings: Mostly Archie’s POV, language, what happens in the show can be mentioned here, not beta-ed and English isn’t my first language but I do my best.

**A Study of Love**

_By Mooncat_

**1 - The Shift**

When Veronica asked him if pretending to date Betty changed something for him, if he was ‚feeling anything‘, he didn't give her a straight answer, because it was complicated and not something he was ready yet to disect. But the question kept repeating in his mind, like a broken record.

Thing was, no, fake dating Betty didn't change how he felt. Truth was, his feelings had started to shift a long time ago and if anything, this whole pretending scheme only confirmed what he had suspected was festering in his heart for a while now but had been too afraid to achnowledge.

He guessed the first change came with his dad's death, when he'd needed Betty like never before in his life and as usual, she had been there for him, no questions asked by anyone.

That alone probably wouldn't have done the deed, but then Jughead transfered to that boarding school from prep hell, leaving Betty back alone at school, so to speak. Naturally, Betty spent a lot more time with him and Veronica again. Or more specifically, he and Betty suddenly found themselves a lot more alone again than ever since - well, since sophomore year when everything had changed.

They fell into a routine they had shared for pretty much all the years before sophomore year came around. There never had been awkward moments like so often the few times they had been alone since getting into relationships with Jughead and Veronica. They were just being allowed to actually be the best friends again they always had been, because there was no Jughead who seemed to have insequrities whenever Betty spent too much alone time with him and with Veronica busy with La Bonne Nuit and yet another war with her dad, she didn't hog all his free time anymore.

But therein laid the source of the problem. Spending more time with Betty again showed him just how much he had missed her and their friendship. Sure, sometimes he'd whistfully regretted the changes in their friendship in the past years, especially having practical no alone time with her anymore. It was almost always at least three of them, if not all four. Which was nice too, and he himself probably wouldn't have cut down on his time with Veronica even if the question would have arisen. It was only now that they actually had time for each other again that he realized what a big hole in his heart had gaped ever since they lost their ways.

And suddenly, he started to notice differences, only little things really at first, between Veronica handling something versus Betty. Betty wordlessly switching his ketchup with her barbecue sauce at Pop's as she knew perfectly well that he preferred the latter, while he wasn't sure if Veronica even knew that he liked one sauce more than the other. Or when Betty automatically brought a coke for him to a study lesson or already ordered his favorite milkshake when waiting at Pop's, and for Veronica and Jughead too, if they came too, something he'd never seen Veronica even think about. Sure, Veronica paid hospital bills of 86k or bought them lunch or dinner or watches or whatever. And that was her, always thinking big, and he loved her for it, but at the same time he loved Betty for always thinking of the little things.

It had taken him some time to notice all of this of course. He was slow with these things. But once he finally grew aware of it, he couldn't stop it, his thoughts and feelings getting onto a roller-coaster he didn't seem able to get off anymore. He started to see more and more things, most of them little things, others though monumental.

School for example. Soon after senior year started, Betty began to slip him her notes of their classes together without him even having to ask - or rather even think about asking for help. Again, that was nothing new, she'd done that hundreds of times, before everything changed. Most recently, he found notes from other classes she didn't even have with him, meaning she must have chased them down otherwise. Just for him. Without saying one word about it. Some people might think it pushy but he saw it as what it was: her making sure he didn't have to fall back, staying behind, while she and everyone else moved forward, because that just won't do, as she had already established in 2nd grade. It didn't matter that it was already senior year and the only thing still looming ahead was graduation. Or maybe, that made it even more important.

Until now, Veronica didn't seem to have noticed how very much he struggled to even make graduation. He'd never been a great student and with all the stuff he'd missed and seldom having someone pushing him since sophomore year unless he asked for help - which usually was very low of his list to do - he fell back more and more and he started to really worry about him being able to finish high school at all. Of course he didn't mention it himself, even though he knew Veronica would help him on the spot and she must have been aware that he was never going to be an A oder even B-grade student. He knew it was stupid to be too proud to ask for help, still, he didn't and consequently failed more and more.

Apparently, Betty, only after a few days back to being close to him, had on the contraire already picked up on it, immediately launching her mission to get him to graduate, despite all the shit happening around them. The past few weeks she had added study sessions to her plan of action, either still at school over lunch or during a free period or by popping in at home, school books under her arm. He growled and huffed and moaned, but secretly, he loved it. Well, less the actual studying but her back in his life enough to care. And his grades already showed the effects, having slowly moved from a red zone up into the safe zone of a wobbly C.

The biggest difference though was in how they had been dealing with his grief. Of course, in the first months after his dad's death, there wasn't much he noticed but that unbearable loss in his life. But even then he was aware of Betty always being there, no matter if she was physically with him or not. If she came over or met him somewhere, she mostly said nothing, just staying close in case he needed her, sometimes maybe telling him through a single look how she too thought of his dad, missed him too. Somehow, she seemed to always know exactly when his grief striked again, stealing his breath away, and she came over, or waved at him through her window with a smile, or he got a text or a call.

Of course Veronica tried to help too. Especially at nights she was there, holding him and he knew, if he wanted to talk, she'd listen. But it wasn't the same. She hadn't grown up wih his father like Betty had, didn't share his memories. She hadn't loved him the way Betty had loved him as well. It wasn't fair, it wasn't Veronica’s fault, his head knew that, but his grief didn't care. The brutal truth was, Betty simply being there with a knowing look or sad smile and her quiet understanding helped him more to deal with his grief than losing himself in Veronica at nights.

It wasn't something that he was aware of at the time. Really, the first time he consciously noted the difference between his girlfriend and his best friend had been when the sixth months anniversary of his dad's death had come around. In hindsight, he also recognized that that had been when his feelings for both Veronica and Betty had started to shift.

Frankly, every month was hard when the day came around. He dreaded and hated it with a passion like little else in his life, because every month meant another month gone without his dad. No smiles, no warm glances, no quick pads on his back or ruffles through his hair, no barely eatable dinners, no wise advice or hell, he even missed the chores his dad gave him or reminded him of, and strangely, he also missed their fights.

When the 6 months anniversary loomed ahead, he knew it was going to be bad. He wasn't sure why six months were worse than five or seven, probably because it marked half a year. He just knew it was going to be harder yet.

Originally, he'd planned to skip school. It was a Friday anyway, at least one small mercy. But then their history teacher scheduled a test for second period, one he couldn't afford to blow it off if he wanted to make it to graduation.

So he went, and thanks to some miracle he managed to concentrate enough and thanks to Betty's prep sessions, he even believed he actually passed it.

Still, the second the bell rang, he was out of there, not standing the thought of being any moment longer among all these people. Luckily, most seemed to have forgotten that on this day, six months ago, his dad had been killed. So he at least was spared all those fucking pitiful looks and murmured sorries.

Apparently though, also his own girlfriend seemed to have forgotten it, at least she hadn't mentioned anything or asked him if he had plans for the day. Or maybe she knew, but was hesitant to ask because admittedly, the past months there had been times when he'd refused to talk about it with her or changed the topic whenever she tried talking about how he was feeling with his loss. He knew it wasn't fair to now be disappointed, especially when truly he wouldn't have wanted to do anything with her that day anyway, needing to be alone or maybe with his mom. Still. It would have been nice if she'd at least showed him she knew and cared. That was, if she hadn't forgotten it. Lately, her war with her dad over the club and now their Rhum business consumed her so entirely, little else seemed to make it on her priority list. Fine, so be it. With him struggling with his grief and to make graduation, he guessed he hadn't been the best boyfriend either. Also, he may have put some distance between himself and her parents, not wanting to lose more of his teenage years to those sick games her dad loved playing with him. He tried to not let it affect his relationship with Veronica too much, but he didn’t think he was succeeding.

So yeah, it probably was for the best that she forgot. Or figured he didn’t want to talk with her about it. He just wasn’t good company right now.

But then, when he fled from the school hall, bursting out of the door like someone close to suffocating, desperately in need of air, he stopped in his tracks. Betty was sitting on the stairs. Waiting. Sensing him, she looked up and smiled, getting up. She was dressed unusually casual and warm with jeans, hiking boots, an old pullover and a warm windbreaker, a backback by her feet that definitely wasn't her school bag. She nodded behind her as she held up the keys to his dad's truck that now belonged to him, a bit sheepishly. “I asked your mom if I could borrow your truck. I hope you don't mind. You up for a hike to Sweetwater River? I thought we could go up to the cascade. - Unless you have plans with Veronica?”

He stared at her and he could have burst into tears right then and there. His dad had often taken him there, it was one of his favorite spots and Betty had come along sometimes. His chest tight, he just nodded and he got into the passenger seat of his own car, unable to say one word, at least not without starting to sob. Betty got in and pulled away from the curb. "I've got you some warm clothes and a packed backpack in the back. Can't have you freezing your ass off.”

Of course she had. She was such a girlscout, always had been. He nodded, not trusting his voice.

She said nothing else, simply turned on the radio. He immediately recognized one of the songs from his dad's old records. Glancing to the radio, sure enough she had hooked her phone up with a playlist no doubtedly created solely for the purpose of this trip. Closing his eyes, he rested his forehead against the window, arms tightly around himself, trying to hold in his emotions. Betty let him be, not saying anything, only sometimes softly singing along with the song. The further away they got from Riverdale, the calmer he got.

They were maybe half way when he found himself joining in on some of the songs. Once as close to the cascade as they could go with the car, they parked and he changed while Betty made the rest of their equipment ready. She hadn't been kidding, she'd packed whatever they may need.

The hike up to the cascade was about two and a half hours. They didn't talk much, silence a comfortable companion between them. It did Archie good. Being out, on the move, the fresh air, the view. It had been a mild winter and while there was still quite a bit of snow where there was no forest at the bank of the river, it wasn't slowing them much and boy, seeing the familiar scenery in white for a change was so worth it. And it helped sooth the ache of his memories. He remembered many times he and his dad had taken exactly this route, but it never had been in the winter, making it familiar and new at the same time.

The cascade was thundering down from a three-story-high rock, always a spectacular view, this time even more so though as part of the water especially at the sides had frozen over, forming beautiful ice formations. Putting down his backpack, he just stood there for a long time, drinking in the beatiful scenery, letting the thundering of the water and the glistening of the ice and snow in the sun sooth his heart and soul. It felt like it was the first time since he'd gotten the fucking call that he could breath without it hurting so very damn much.

It was then his tears came, silently, but with a force that brought him to his knees. Betty caught him with her slender arms, holding him tight while he cried for the last time for his dad, at last able to finally say his goodbyes to him and his childhood growing up with the best dad a kid could ever whish for.

"I miss him too, Arch. So much", Betty whispered to him at one time, her own tears having joined his a long time ago.

He nodded and just held on while he rode out the tsunami of emotions, for the first time not even trying to fight it, like he knew he needed to let it run, like the water thundering with its unstoppable force down into the valley beside them.

Time passed, he had no idea how much exactly until the tsunami finally ebbed away, leaving him exhausted and empty. But also free. He was still on the ground, being held together by Betty, his head buried in her chest. It was far from comfortable, the wetness of the snowy ground seeping through his jeans, but he wasn't cold and he didn't give a shit, being exactly where he needed to be.

"Arch - is it too much?" Betty asked eventually in a soft voice, just loud enough to be heard over the thundering water. "I wasn't sure if this trip was the right thing, I just felt, maybe …"

Giving her a last, crushing squeeze, he reluctantly sat back so he could look at her. "Betty, no … It’s perfect." He took a deep breath. "Just what I needed."

She looked relieved. "Oh good. I'm glad." She looked past him to the cascade, her own sadness plain to see. "Your dad loved your trips and this spot so much. When I thought about the upcoming anniversary, it just somehow felt right, coming here. Even if it's fricking freezing", she added with a smile, blowing into her hands.

He nodded, standing up. "You were right. Dad would have loved it." He held out his hand to help her get up. "And I think he would have been so taken in by this white spectacularity."

"Yeah", she sighed, squeezing his hand, before letting it go again. "Well, what do you want to do next? I've brought soup in a thermos and a few sandwichs with me. We could eat here or a bit further in the woods. Or we could go back."

"No!", he said quickly, shaking his head. "I'm not ready to go back yet, let's stay here." She just nodded, clearly having expected that. "Those sandwiches, PB&J?" he asked, hopefully.

She rolled her eyes. "Would I dare bring anything else?"

He grinned. "You're the best, Betts!"

"Uhuh." She bent down to produce two folded three-poles-seats, holding one out to him. "I know, not the most comfortable, but this way we don't have to sit on the wet ground."

Taking it, he immediately put it down to catch her by her elbows before she bent down again. "Hey." He waited until she looked back into his eyes, before he continued. "I mean it, Betty. You are the best. Thinking of all this, bringing me out here … I …" He couldn't continue, the words to describe what he was feeling right now for this wonderful girl in front of him eluding him. "Thank you", he finally said simply, but coming from his deepest core.

Her eyes shone with a telling shine to it. "Arch, really, it's nothing. I'm just glad I could help."

God, she had no idea, hadn't she? He pulled her into his arms for yet another tight hug. "Oh, Betty, you are. You've always been there for me since Dad died and I honestly don't think I could have gotten through this without you. Never doubt that."

"Of course you would have. You're so strong, Arch, even if it may not feel like that right now. But he raised you up to this good, strong man you are becoming. Just trust on that. In him", she told him firmly, returning the rip-crushing hug.

Damn. Kissing the top of her head, he let her go, stepping back. "Don't make me cry again. But for the record: You had your own big part in whom I'm becoming, so if I'm strong now - and no, that's not the word I'd use myself - then it's definitely also because of you. Now feed me, please, before I whiter away on the spot."

Grinning, she bent down to comply.

* * *

They stayed for another couple of hours, mostly reminiscing trips and other memories of the past with his dad. Reluctantly, Archie eventually looked up at the sky. "I guess we should start heading back", he sighed, very reluctantly. Truth was, he still wasn't ready to head back to the real world, too much enjoying the reprieve of this secluded spot on Earth and in time. But it was going to get dark soon and while the trail wasn't that hard, he didn't want to risk having to make the way back in darkness, especially not with Betty with him.

"We should. Or …" Betty reached for her backback and produced a long, light package he immediately recognized as a tent. "We could stay the night."

Staring, he couldn't help but grin. "Of course you've brought a tent with you. Sleeping bags?"

"Are in your's", she nodded.

"Won't it still be too cold?"

She rummaged in her backpack, coming up with a heating unit. "Loaded and ready to heat away. Another one is in yours."

Shaking his head in disbelieve, he raised an eyebrow, starting to really get into this little Q&A. "What about food? We ate all the soup and sandwiches."

Grinning, she came out next with a little gas burner with a tin-pan and four packages of instant noodles. "In yours there are also sausages, cheese, marshmellows, cookies, chocolate and apples and bananas, as well as some dried nuts and grapes. I think even that black hole in your stomach should be adequately sustained by that until tomorrow."

Probably. "Satelite phone?", he asked, determined to find one thing Betty Cooper hadn't thought of, but with an indignant look, she already waved one at him. He pondered, trying to think of something she could have forgotten, her waiting expactantly, a gleam in her eyes. He wasn’t the only one enjoying this Q&A game. GPS, toiletries, powerbanks, batteries and another change of clothes were definitely somewhere neatly packed in the depths of these backpacks. "Telescope", he tried, looking up to the sky, thinking about star gazing. She nodded towards his backpack. Good, he definitely was looking forward to that and it looked like the sky was going to be perfectly clear, promising a spectacular view.

She smirked. "Giving up?"

"Never! How about school books?" It was worth a shot. While she was always very strict with her studying, she wasn't the type to never leave the school books back either. But she produced a history book, probably the lightest she had.

"Just give up, Andrews, I've always beaten you back when we were with the scouts in prepping."

Now of course he had to win and he already knew how. Leaning forward, he smiled victoriously at her. "My guitar."

Her nose scrunched up. "Not fair! You know I can't have it with me or you would have already seen it."

Satisfied, he leaned back, shrugged. "With those Mary Poppins bottomless backpacks you have here, no, I actually wasn't sure." Though it was a shame. He'd have loved to play a little out here, with the snow and stars surrounding them, maybe even do a little songwriting. Something he hadn't done much since his dad's death. It would have been too much. But he felt like maybe now, he was ready again.

"Besides, I hardly deem a guitar survival necessary", she huffed, miffed.

"Spoken like a true bookworm who has no idea how a music soul survives." He pointed to her history book. "And please, a history book isn't necessary for survival either."

"We could use it to make fire or pad our clothes with the pages to keep us warmer", she told him.

"Well, in that case same goes for the wood of my accoustic guitar. And the strap and strings could come in handy too."

"Oh, but then we'd have to destroy your guitar, what would your music soul do then? I can live without my history book, you would forever mourn your guitar. See? I win." She leaned over to dive into his backpack. "Besides, while I had to leave the guitar behind, I did think of loudspeakers. Between you and me, we definitiley have enough music to last us through the night. So? Do you admit your defeat now?"

"How about we call it quits?" he countered.

"I guess I can live with that." She was silent for a beat, before … "With me slightly more on the winning side, though."

He laughed out loud. Not something he would have ever thought possible happening on this particular day. Then again, with Betty Cooper in charge, nothing was impossible, as she proved to him time and time again.

* * *

He'd been right, the night sky was as spectacular as he'd envisioned it. But it was also way colder than they had thought. They laid in the tent, having the heating units going, drinking hot tea and being snuggled into their sleeping bags and he felt Betty still shivering beside him, despite only their heads peeking out of the tent to be able to drink in the enormity of the starlit sky and the shimmering of the snow surrounding them. The milky way was visible crystal clear, stretching over their heads. He was in no hurry to close the tent, and truthfully, he wasn't as cold as Betty, which wasn't too surprising, she always had been one quick to getting cold. But he couldn't have her freezing to death either.

"We can turn in, close the tent so the heat can't escape anymore", he offered.

"No, that would be a shame. I'm fine", she replied, her teeth only slightly shattering.

"Uhuh." He evaluated the situation for a moment before he sat up, opening up his sleeping bag fully.

"Arch! What are you doing?!" she squeeled when he opened and lifted her sleeping bag as well, the cold air whooshing in.

"Transforming into your very own radiator to save you from freezing to death", he told her, slipping in with her into her sleeping bag before he draped his bag also tighlty over them, then he laid back down, sliding his left arm beneath her, pulling her into his side. God, she really was freezing, her skin already clam with coldness. Frowning, he rubbed over her arm. "Dammit, Betty. Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"It was all good", she said, still shivering.

Rolling his eyes, he continued to rub and let his own body heat warm her up until her shivering stopped. "Better?", he asked.

"Yeah", she sighed, snuggling closer into his side, the top of her head touching his cheek. "Thanks."

For a while they simply gazed up, pointing at some of the especially bright stars, before falling into an easy, comfortable silence.

"Betts?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think will happen to us after graduation?", he asked her, staring up at the white band of the milky way.

"To us you and me or all of us?", she asked back.

He srugged. "Both I guess."

She was quiet for a long time, before he felt her shaking her head slightly. "I don't know. I like to think at least some of us manage to remain friends. I absolutely want you and me to stay best friends forever."

"Definitely", he confirmed. "I sense a but though."

"Yeah, I dunno. Logically, things will change, it's unavoidable. Some of us will move away and then you quickly lose touch or even if you stay in touch, it remains questionable how close that contact will remain. But even those who stay back or will return to Riverdale soon after college, if leaving at all …" She stopped, pondering, before she continued. "I mean, just look at our parents. So many of them know each other since high school and from what we gathered over the years, many of them had been friends too back then, just like us, or at least knew each other pretty well. I bet they too had their hopes of it staying that way and look what happened. Pretty much all of them barely spoke to each other by the time our sophomore year came around. So yeah, I do hope we'll manage better than them but I'm scared we'll fail just like they did."

Damn. That wasn't what he had wanted to hear.

"Why are you asking?"

"I guess I'm just wondering." Truth was, laying there, after this day, hell, these past six months, he was painfully aware that past graduation, there was no guarantee that the way she had been here for him and had taken care of him would still be possible. How? If they weren't living next door anymore, fuck, maybe not even in the same state or time zone? It scared the shit out of him. Betty had always been an unmovable constant in his life. He simply didn't know how life could work without her always being there. But it wasn't just Betty. Jughead, Reggie, Kevin, even Cheryl for that matter. Veronica. He had relied so much on them these past years, had gone through so much with them, how was he supposed to go from having such a great group of friends and support net to close to zero? How could he in turn continue to be there for Betty and the others, see if something was wrong and they needed help or just enjoy a great day with them, when they were all miles and miles apart? "It scares me", he admitted. "I don't know how to function without you and all the others."

"Me too. I try to focus on the growing part of moving on, and looking forward to new adventures and new friendships. Sometimes that works just great. Sometimes I'd rather have life pause and stay how it is right now."

That summed it up pretty well. He swallowed. "So. Still Yale or another ivy league for you?"

"If they'll have me", she replied. She turned onto her side to look at him. "Have you decided yet what you want to do?"

"No. But honestly, there aren't all that many options for me. Community college, if I'm lucky. Otherwise perhaps going straight to work. Taking over Dad's company fulltime, maybe with some evening classes. Or …" he stopped, not sure if he was ready yet to tell her about his mom's most recent suggestion.

Of course she knew on the spot that there was something bigger looming. "Or what?"

"Just forget it."

She frowned. "Maybe going to Nashville or LA? Or New York? Trying to make it with your music?"

That for sure would be nice, just like Josie had followed her music dream, moving to New York. He guessed he could try it. If not for one small detail. "I don't think I'm there yet. Or if I'll ever be. Nor am I really sure if music is all I want to do with my life. And as hard as that dream is, constantly having to work for your big break, if you're not in it with your whole heart and soul, you better don't start that journey."

"Then what?"

He sighed. She wouldn't give up. "Mom had a suggestion."

When he didn't continue, she slapped his chest lightly. "And?"

"A friend of hers works for the Navy. They think they could get me into the Naval Acadamey", he finally told her straight, watching for her reaction. No one knew him better than her and he was curious what her immediate reaction was.

Her eyes growing so big he could see the white in her eyes even in the scarce light of a night in the middle of nature, she propped herself up higher to stare at him. "The Navy?", she gasped, her voice weak and incredulous. "You think about joining the Navy?"

"Yeah", he confirmed simply. He actually did, as he realized right then and there, so far having been very successful in avoiding to think about it.

She said nothing else, just staring at him.

"Thoughts?", he probed when he couldn't stand her speechlessness any longer.

"I … I …" She shook her head. "Sorry. Still trying to wrap my head around it."

He frowned, getting annoyed. "Why? Is it such a stretch thinking of me in the Navy?"

"No! No, that's not it, it's just … Hell, Arch, just give me a moment, okay?" She sat up, her back to him.

The cold air immediately hit their cocoon of warmth they had managed to build over the last hour. Sitting up as well, he closed the tent, their stargazing pretty much over for tonight. He turned on the lantern so the tent filled with enough light to see each other properly.

"Talk to me, Betty", he pleaded. "I want to know what you think. Even if you don't know it yet yourself."

She glanced at him over her shoulder. "Why?"

"Because you know me better sometimes than I know myself. And if you think the thought of me joining the Navy is so ridiculous, then .. I dunno. I haven't decided anything yet, but we're graduating in a few months and my time to decide is running out. I need to decide something, but I have no idea how I'm supposed to decide something that most likely will set the course for the rest of my life."

Rubbing over her face, she turned to face him. "No, why are you considering it? I mean, if you didn't think it may be the right fit for you, you would have told your mom no straight away. And you for sure wouldn't have told me now, wanting to see my reaction. So why, Archie? What's appealing to you so much for you considering enlisting? Possibly having to go to war?"

"Whoa, hold it, Betts. We're talking about the Acadamy here, not me shipping out to the Middle East or something."

"Aren't we? Correct me if I’m wrong, but the price for your education is a mandatory service obligation, isn’t it? What is it? Four years?“

Uncomfortable, he looked away. “At least five. More, depending on what job exactly I’d be doing in the end.” Which was a long time and some serious commitment, he was aware of that, still ... “But that’s years away. First I’ll have to survive Plebe Summer. Then actually manage to graduate the academy.”

She gulped. "Five years. Right. But see? It may not be this year or next, but assuming you graduate, and I’m sure you will, then we are talking about you having to ship out. To possible war zones.”

“I’m aware of that, Betty”, he pointed out, miffed. He might not have sat down to think it through properly yet, but he had informed himself. Of course he had. How else could he even think about making a decision otherwise.

She sighed. “Sorry. I … Look, let's go through it step by step then, okay? What's the first thing that speaks to you for choosing the Academy?"

Relieved, he looked back to her. That one was easy. "College. I do the program and the MOS, they'll pay for college later."

She nodded. "Very valid point. I bet that's the main reason your mom suggested it in the first place."

"Definitely. She really wants me to go to college, but she's realistic enough to not hope anymore for anything other than community college and that's not her dream for me either", he told her, matter of factly. He wasn't proud of it, but he'd accepted already a while ago that that was the way it was. "This way though I may still get a shot at a better education, if I want to pursue it."

"Okay. What's the next thing coming to mind?", Betty moved on.

Again, he didn't need to think about it. "Getting out of Riverdale. Or rather said, not having to stay back while all of you move on, going to college or otherwise discovering the world while I'm still stuck here." He held her eyes. “I don’t think I could bear that very well. It would be too lonely and dull, with too many memories making it even more miserable at every corner.”

She cringed a little, looking down, wringing her fingers in her lap. “I get it. I would hate thinking of you having to stay back alone. And I’m sorry I can’t ...”

“Stop right there!”, he interrupted her, narrowing his eyes. “Don’t you dare feel sorry for me or worse, feel bad for being the smart girl you are, having all the opportunities one can dream of ahead of you. Believe me, if you’d stay behind just so I’m not left all alone I’d never forgive you and for sure will go home and send that application without another thought just so you don’t get any ideas.”

She smiled. “I love you, Arch, but don’t worry, I won’t get any ideas.” She sighed. “But you’re not the only one unsure and afraid and undecided, okay? And just because I’ll go to college doesn’t mean I stop caring. I always will. You should remember that always.”

He rubbed the back of his head, his heart filled with warmth. “I know. Still, I had to make sure. And likewise.”

She flashed him a smile. “Let’s get back to the Academy. What else?”

“I’d be doing something, working out regularly, being outside a lot of the time. That’s definitely a plus. I’m not made to be the whole day inside, sitting at a desk or in an auditorium, listening day in, day out to someone else talking. I need to do something with myself, something that means something, that’s useful.”

“No, you’re not”, she agreed softly. “Though, to be objective, you’d get the same thing from taking over Andrews Construction. You’d be working, doing something sensible and not be stuck to a desk the whole day.”

True. Building and restoring was a worthwhile job. Also hard work, which he didn’t mind. “You’re right. And with the business being around since decades, people knowing and trusting us, I’m aware I’ll have an advantage to others just starting out. Plus, I’d be the boss, not starting at the bottom with everyone and God telling me what to do.”

“That’s correct.” Betty bit her lip, always a sure sign she had more to say.

“What?”

“But the Navy can give you more. Now, as this is the first I’m hearing any of this, I couldn’t study their program and get all the information I’d like to have, but I assume you’d be training a lot and shown how to channel your endless energy and your impulsiveness into something where you can help others and fight for the good cause.” She didn’t look too happy with her own words. “You’re a savior at heart. You like organized protection ...”

He frowned. “That doesn’t sound very nice.”

“Yeah well, but it’s true. Let’s face it, you started not one but two kinds of neighborhood watch groups with the red and black circles and then moved on to organize a football team in juvie to then initiate a riot in order for your fighting buddies to escape. Barely back home, exonerated, you opened your gym for all the misfits.” She laid her head sideways. “How else would you call it?”

She had him there. Still. It didn’t sit right with him. “I rather like to think that I’m a team player first and foremost, loving the trust and safety but also brotherhood that can build within a team.”

"Uhuh", she replied. "Whatever you say. Either way, it proves two other things: One, the Navy can give you that teamwork and brotherhood thing you like so much. Two, you're a natural born leader. That could be something leaning towards a military career as well."

Maybe. He'd never entertained that trail of thoughts when thinking about joining the Academy. "I sense a but."

Grinning, she shrugged. "But - You're terrible at following orders. Always thinking you know better. Or flat out refuse to follow one you think stupid or harmful." Growing serious, she searched his eyes. "While you'll no doubtly could do great things once you're in a leading rank - you first have to do a lot of following orders blindly in order to get there. You think you can do that?"

That actually had been one of the questions he already had asked himself. "I don't know", he admitted.

She nodded slowly, never looking away from him. "But going to the Academy first may show you that", she followed his unvoiced thoughts. He nodded. She sighed. "Okay. So we have yet another couple of ticks for the pro column. Anything else?"

He shrugged. "Legacy. Both granddads had been in the military, and their dads before them. Dad had been the first not to enlist, but he couldn't with my grandfather dying so soon and him having to start working still in high school. But at least Grandpa always told me the Army set him on the right path. FP too enlisted and it's one of the few things he doesn't regret. Kevin’s dad also always talks about what he learned while serving."

"Did you talk to them?", she asked, curiously.

"Yeah, a bit. Not letting on too much, I just steered some conversations with people I know served there", he confirmed. "I figured it couldn't hurt asking around a bit."

"Hardly." She was silent for a moment. He got the feeling she wanted to say something else, but then changed her mind by getting back to their pros and cons. "Anything else?"

"Not much. They do have a good music program. Not exactly my style …"

"You mean broody and sad love songs?", she smirked and earned herself a look from him that made her laugh. "But I see. Definitely can't hurt either and leaves you open to continue with your music, doing both." He knew she'd understand. She almost always did.

"Anything else?"

He grinned. “I’d get to wear a uniform. I bet it will look good on me.”

She rolled her eyes. “You’ve got something else for real?”

“Ask Cheryl, the outfit makes or breaks you”, he pointed out, his grin deepening. She shot him a look that had him hold up his hands, surrendering. He hesitated coming back to topic. "Well, it's definitely not a deciding factor …" She raised an eyebrow, waiting. He continued carefully, his voice though casually. "But Annapolis is much better connected to New Haven than Riverdale, even if it’s farther away. But yeah - definitely faster." He watched her closely for her reaction.

Betty held his eyes, growing very still. "Yeah, it is", she agreed slowly. "Not very close to New York though, compared to Riverdale."

Where Veronica most likely was going to after summer. "No, it isn't", he said simply, not elaborating. He could point out that it was still within a manageable distance though, but she undoubtedly knew that herself.

She was silent for a few beats. "So … Tick for pro or con?"

That was the question, wasn't it? He hadn't decided that yet. But sitting there, he got an inkling to where he was leaning. "Like said, it's not a deciding factor. Maybe both. But staying possibly within a manageable distance to my best friend, I can't see how that's not a pro", he answered finally, again more casually than he was feeling about it.

"I guess. I definitely wouldn't mind", she said with a smile. "That is, if they take me and I decide to go to New Haven after all."

"They'd be crazy not to take you. And once you get your acceptance letter, you have at least one pro already", he told her confidently. "Not a deciding one of course", he added.

"Of course", she smiled. "So. We've got quite a list of pros. Are there any cons?"

He grimaced. "I'd have to leave right after graduation."

Her head snapped up. "What?"

"Plebe Summer starts beginning July."

He face fell. "Oh."

"Yeah", he agreed, darkly.

She looked down. "That sucks." That it did. She expelled her breath. "But … Not really a deciding factor either, isn't it? You can't risk your future just because you'd miss one last summer home."

His head knew that too. His heart though had a hard time not seeing it as a big, fat tick on the con side.

"Anything else?"

"From what I glimpsed the schedule and class load is going to be brutal. Like sleeping, eating, training, classes, training, more classes, work out, studying and then back to sleeping. Free time will be a luxury. I don't mind hard work or being busy, but this? Not sure yet if I can hold that up long term." Truth was, he needed down time too, where he could be with his friends, see his girl - if he was lucky enough to have a girl to call his, that was - or do some music. Keeping busy was supposed to keep him from getting into trouble, but his down time was what kept him sane.

"I hear you. It's definitely not going to be college life where you have a party going on somewhere pretty much all the time."

He grinned. "As if you are going to know anything about that. You'll bury your head in books and study yourself near death if no one drags you out once in a while."

"Hey, I'm not that bad!"

"Yes, you are." He just hoped she was going to have a roommate or other friends there who forced her to enjoy the fun part of college life too. "Remember, you've got to show me the fun part of college when I'm coming to visit you. That should get your research-loving heart going."

"Ah, so now you already are going to drop by regularly?", she asked with a sly grin.

"Count on it", he told her and while he said it with a grin, in his heart he saw it as a silent vow.

She smiled, but didn't continue with it, instead going back to their list. "You got anything more?"

He shook his head. "Nothing we haven't discussed yet along the pros. What about you? Do you see anything else?" She already had raised some valid points. Seeing her hesitate, he frowned. "Come on. I want to know."

"It's not about the Academy itself", she still stalled though.

"But about me serving afterwards?" When she nodded, he shrugged. "Doesn't matter. We've talked about that already with other points."

When she still hesitated, he knew it wasn't going to be something he wanted to hear. And he was right. "You've had problems with PTSD before. You think it's smart knowing that to risk possibly exposing yourself to situations that could very well trigger even more trauma?"

Shit. "Jeez, Betty."

She held up her chin, meeting his hurt glare straight on. "It's a valid and important question you have to at least consider at some point. I don't like it either, but I do know I have to do it if I really want to join the FBI."

He stiffened. Her having this idea to join the FBI was not something he liked to think about. But he knew that he had no say in this - and that she was right, if he liked it or not. "I hear you. But as you said, that's not exactly something to ponder for now. Maybe being in the Academy will give me that answer."

"Fair enough."

"Something else?", he asked.

"Yeah. For the record: I for one am strongly against you serving in the military. Go do the Plebe Summer, see what it’s like - but please, Arch. Don't enlist."

That, he hadn't expected and he stared at her. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to have to worry about you all the time!", she burst out. But then she balled her fists and took a shaking breath. "Sorry. I know I have no right to ask you that or that it's even something for you to consider and it definitely isn't fair to unload on you, but I need you to know that the thought of you being on a tour in a war zone - it freezes my blood and steals my breath. It's ridiculous to already be that scared about something that might never happen, and surely not sometime soon, but I can't help it and I feel you going to the Academy will set me up for exactly such a future where I constantly have to worry about you and no, I definitely don't like that idea."

He swallowed. She was right, it wasn't fair and years too soon. But … "Then for the record too: I equally hate the idea of you going to the FBI. Pretty much for the same reasons, I don't want you exposed to the danger that job brings with it to you physically and mentally. Neither do I want to have to worry about you all the time, which I will."

Her eyes stared back at him widely. They fell silent, letting their words sink in.

"Oh", she eventually said, weakly.

"Yeah, oh", he agreed, refusing to back down yet.

She took a deep breath. "I guess we have a lot to think about over the next few years."

"I guess so", he agreed.

"So …" She played with her fingers. "Looking at this pro and con list I guess you go to the Academy?"

It was true. The pros spoke for themselves. But he had yet to talk with Veronica about it - along with a lot of other things. And yeah, maybe some of the cons still spoke very loudly to him. So he shook his head. "I won't decide now. But it really helped talking it through with you. Thank you."

She shrugged it off, like she did so many times when he thanked her for something that meant the world to him while she thought it was no big deal or just what friends did for each other. Well, he had a lot of friends, but he knew without a doubt that he could have talked with none of them so openly about his confused state of mind about his future like with her. Just like he couldn't have shared this damn anniversary with anyone else but her.

"Will you tell me, once you decide?", she asked, her voice small.

Leaning forward, he grabbed her waist and pulled her down beside him. "You'll be the first to know after my mom," he promised. Maybe even the first entirely, but he couldn't promise her that and he'd always been careful what to promise her, simply because breaking a promise to his best friend just wouldn't do.

* * *

They slept in the next morning, taking their time before breaking up camp and start the hike back to his truck. This time he drove, stopping once for gas and at a diner on the way to treat Betty to a big, warm breakfast and coffee. She sure loved her coffee. They didn't talk about the Academy or New Haven or anything serious, just about normal stuff like school or reminiscing memories. It was an easy, comfortable time together and the perfect way to round up that trip that had been both a trip into the past as well as the future, or at least that was how it felt to Archie. It had been cathartic.

Back home, he unloaded their stuff before he pulled Betty into a tight hug. "Thanks, Betty. I really needed that. And it was perfect", he told her quietly.

She hugged him back. "Yeah, it did good, didn't it? I'm glad you liked it."

"I loved it", he corrected her, before he let her go reluctantly. "See you soon?"

Shouldering her backpack, she walked away from him backwards, grinning. "Try to avoid that."

"Never", he said with a grin and waited until she was safe inside with a last little wave before he went into his house, detouring via the garage to deposit the camping stuff there.

His mom was waiting with coffee, wanting to hear everything and he told her the ghyst of it, that it had helped him and that he thought the worst of his grief was over now. He truly believed that. He'd always miss his dad and there were for sure many times to come yet where it was going to hurt especially that he wasn't there, but he felt like it wasn't going to hurt so damn much all the time anymore. He didn't talk about the Academy though and he didn't talk about the confusion that was growing in his heart regarding a certain blond girl living next door.

But up in his room, glancing out his window, his eyes automatically searching for the friendly face always just a window away, finding her, welcoming him home with a big smile and a wave, he knew there was something shifting in him in a major, world changing way, something unstoppable. And that Betty Cooper was its epicenter.

It scared him. It exhilarated him. It confused him.

But most of all, it intrigued him.

One thing at least was clear to him after that trip: He had a lot to think about and even more importantly, he had a lot to figure out. Mainly, what the heck was going on in his heart.


	2. The Timeout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amid the craziness that was life in Riverdale, Archie decides his brand new fake girlfriend and best friend is in desperate need of a timeout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy you liked the first chapter. Here’s now the second chapter (actually, originally I had the first and this one planned as one chapter, but it just got too big because I had so much fun sending them out of Riverdale for a little downtime just between the two of them).  
> Really hope you enjoy their little timeout as well!

**2 - The Timeout**

Typical for Riverdale, he of course hadn't had time to do just that. Suddenly, Jughead was almost killed, Betty drugged and framed for his murder and they somehow tried to keep Jughead alive and safe without Betty having to go to jail for murdering him. That let little time for soul searching and questioning your own heart what the hell it was thinking, changing and evolving his feelings for his best friend with the warp speed it did.

But yeah, by the time Veronica came up with her stupid idea of him pretend dating Betty, Jughead of all people seconding it, he had at least already accepted that his feelings for Betty had and still were changing. Which was why he knew this fake-dating idea wasn't that great an idea - for any of them. Interestingly though, the only other person seeming as reluctant to go along with that plan was Betty.

He really wanted to know why.

In the end though, they agreed to do it. He even saw their point. Despite what ideas his heart might be getting about Betty, she was still together with Jughead. His best friend. A brother really, blood or no blood. No way was he ever going to make a move on Betty as long as Jughead was still around and in a relationship with her. Though again, he found it interesting that no one seemed to have trouble believing he'd made a move on Betty while he was still with Veronica, a girl he did actually know he loved, but apparently, that didn't seem to be a real issue. And yeah, he wondered what that said about him. Or his relationship with Veronica.

So they were about to pretend Betty finding solace in her grief by turning to him while he was more than happy to do anything to make her feel better and not be so alone anymore.

Really, it wasn’t such a hard thing to do, right? Starting innocent enough with a meeting at Pop's. Nothing unusual for them. Okay, it had been a while since it had been just the two of them in their booth, but once upon a time that had been the norm, not the exception. Yeah, it was awkward in the beginning, up until she covered his hand over hers with her second one. He'd stared at their pile of hands for a couple of heartbeats and all awkwardness left him. This was him and Betty. Always together, always being there for each other, always able to tell each other the truth, no matter how hard that truth was.

With that realization, he just went with it, not having anything to pretend and fake anymore. And looking into her eyes, he knew he wasn't the only one not faking. He started to listen for real, focusing on her words as much as what her eyes and the tone of her voice told him, and he also realized that Betty wasn't just saying she was at the end of the rope here, she actually really was. "Arch, I don’t think I can do this anymore", she'd said right at the beginning and that had just been that: the truth.

At that point he got mad, with the preppies for putting her through this hell, with Jughead and Veronica to ask her this and most of all at himself for not having seen sooner how hard she was taking all of this shit. She was always so strong, was so great at smiling even her biggest worries away, sometimes you just forgot that she too was going through so much. That she too was scared or in pain. He should know better, but you had to watch her like a hawk to not be blinded by her many deflection mechanisms. And despite spending more time with her lately, he wasn’t that close anymore, especially as she had gotten a lot better at it too.

Right then and there, he decided that that just wasn’t acceptable anymore. He’d just told her that they were going together through this, step by step, and now he took that not as a ruse but as a vow.

Barely aware of Cheryl still spying on them, he tightened his hold on her hand. "Come on, Betty, let's get out of here."

She looked at him confused as that hadn't been part of the script. Then again, all the script had said was them meeting at Pop's and letting Cheryl overhear Betty confiding in him desolately and he rushing to reassure her that he was there for her and was going to get her through this. Well, mission accomplished, now it was time to do just that.

"Let me take you away from all this. Just for tonight. I think you could use a break from Riverdale and every corner reminding you of what happened", he suggested. He glanced at Cheryl, still with her back carefully turned towards them, but by the tilt of her head it was clear she was listening to every word they said. “Or those fucking idiots ignoring your pain by spreading those cruel rumors”, he added, a bit louder so there was no chance of Miss Gossip Queen over there not hearing every word.

It was probably hypocritical of him, as Jughead indeed was still alive, but he really was mad with those idiots. What if it were real? Didn’t they see how hurtful that was for those who had loved Jughead? And even with the ruse, the rumors were dangerous. They had tried to kill Jughead once, they for sure wouldn’t hesitate to try it again. Or worse, he realized with a sudden thought that had him breaking out in a cold sweat, go after Betty to lure Jughead out of hiding. Oh, he wasn’t going to let her out of his sight anymore, not until those preppies were dealt with! Good thing he was already set for always being at her side from now on.

He put his free hand over her second one, completing the knot. “Please, Betts. Let me do that for you.”

She frowned. "What do you have in mind?"

He shrugged. "Let's get into the car and find something."

She hesitated, asking silently where he was getting at. He asked her as silently to just play along. So she nodded finally. "Maybe you're right. I guess getting away for a while couldn't hurt."

He smiled warmly, squeezing her hand, before freeing one out of their knot to wave down Pop in order to pay for Betty's coffee. They stood up and he helped her into her jacket. Taking her hand, he pulled her with him to lead her out to the parking lot to his truck. Opening the passenger door, he guided her in, lingering for a moment as he stood looking into her eyes before he gently closed the door. As he rounded the car, he stole a glance back. Sure enough, Cheryl was standing in the door, watching them with open curiosity.

Well, she had had her show. Now it was time for him to take care of his best friend. If that solidified also their ruse, all the better.

Leaving the parking lot, he turned into the opposite direction of their homes, taking the road that would get them out of Riverdale the fastest way. As they passed the town marker, he felt her eyes on him. "You weren't kidding with getting out for a while."

"No, I wasn't." He waited to see if she had anything to say to it. Nothing came. "You saw her watching. I could hardly turn towards our street."

"Definitely not." She was silent for a moment longer. "And knowing my dear cousin, I wouldn't even put it past her to have us followed - or at least checking on the GPS signals of our phones."

He grinned. "We can't have her finding us out lying."

"No", she agreed and he heard the smile in her voice. He briefly glanced at her. She looked relaxed, having leaned back in the seat, her face calm.

Good. He had had half a mind to ask her if she wanted him to take a turn back home at some point or drive her to the bunker to go see Jughead, but seeing her more relaxed now than he'd seen her since their trip to the Sweetwater cascade, he decided he was just going ahead with this little timeout, at least as long as she herself didn't tell him otherwise.

Both their phones buzzed with a message, already telling him that it was probably Veronica checking in, which Betty, reading the message in their group chat, confirmed. "Cheryl just activated the Vixens, ordering them to a brainstorm session on how to turn the rumors around. Looks like we were convincing enough."

That he didn't doubt. After all, what she'd wittnessed hadn't been much of a show. That one was still to come. Perhaps the most crazy part of this already very harebrained idea. He wasn't sure if him and Betty really had to be caught kissing to make all this believable. Especially so soon after Jughead's funeral. Did people really think Betty would just turn to the next guy so quickly? Or that even if she did, that he would take such advantage of her pain? If he and Betty were ever going to take a step beyond their friendship, it wasn't going to be because their lives were in danger or she was so riddled with grief and desperate for touch and not being alone that she hardly knew what she was doing and for sure would later regret it. Or worse, hate him for allowing it to happen and not stopping it in time.

And yes, he was thinking more and more about Betty in ways that were most definitely far out of the friendzone. Wondering. Ever since their trip, really.

But he also thought it were useless thoughts. He couldn't see them ever having a chance in the near future. Maybe never. Still, he wondered. And pondered.

Which was maybe, just maybe, also the reason why he hadn't fought more against the suggestion that he and Betty had to kiss in order to make their fake dating believable.

He feared it, yeah, because he had a feeling that this kiss was going to be very different to the one they had shared before christmas two years back during their race against the Black Hood. For one, she'd taken him by surprise back then, hardly giving him any time to react before she already had pulled back again. This time he didn't only know it was coming, it had to be good and long enough for it to be convincing. Second, back then, while they had just broken up with their partners, it had still been so fresh, he hardly knew what he was feeling. Plus, it really had been an adrenaline pumping time, trying to save the victim of a serial killer he so desperately wanted to catch and punish for what he'd done to his dad. That sure muddled his feelings even further. Third, this time, their partners had asked them to actually kiss for the show. But yeah, this time he definitely also knew without a doubt that the girl he was to kiss was rapidly growing into so much more for him than his best friend.

What a fucked up situation.

"Where are we going?"

He snapped out of the carousel of thoughts and conflicted feelings to meet her curious glance briefly. "There's a concert in Greendale I've been thinking about going to before all this happened. I thought that may be fun. Or we could go to the movies, look for one we can mock to death." They sure had loved doing that, before everything changed and the drive in cinema was torn down. "Or, it's a clear night sky. We could also go look for a nice spot, get into the bed of the truck and just do some stargazing, chat, whatever. What do you thik?"

"Meh, that's not fair. Everything sounds good! And it's all things we definitely haven't done enough of like in forever." She sighed deeply. "But concert sounds good and if you already wanted to go anyway, who am I to deny you that pleasure?"

He grinned. "How gracious and selfless of you."

"Glad you notice."

He chuckled, feeling himself get back to that complete ease and utter content he'd last felt when he'd been right where he was now. In his truck, alone with Betty, coming back from their trip. Telling, wasn't it?

"I promise it's not a band that will do sad mop songs all evening. Though, to be honest, I'm not sure if there are still tickets available. I'd be surprised though if it's sold out, they are pretty unknown", he told her, driving onto the highway towards Greendale.

"If you tell me the band name I can check", she replied, waving her phone.

He did, having to spell it out as it was rather unconventional. He could practically feel her eyebrows shooting up and shrugged. "Don't ask. It's a Swiss band."

“Swiss as in Switzerland, Europe? How do they end up playing in this neck of woods? And how do you know of them?”

“Maybe you can ask them personally. And what can I say? I’m a guy with widespread interests, having traveled far away.”

“Uhuh. Last time I checked Canada is still on this continent, not across the Atlantic.” She put the phone down. “Well, you were right, there are still tickets available. I bought us two.”

Annoyed, he cut her a brief glance. "That wasn't the idea, Betts. I could just have gotten us two tickets there. After all, this was my idea."

"Well, now we have them. Besides, you're doing me a favor here, the least I can do is to declare this my treat."

He shook his head. "You don't owe me anything, Betty. I'm glad I can help. Besides, spending extended time with my best friend is hardly a sacrifice for me. Quite the contrary actually. I've missed this, us spending time together, and am glad we get to do that again, no matter the sinister circumstances."

She touched his knee to give it a quick squeeze. "I know, I feel the same way."

"Good. So, in honor of that thought, how about we table all talk about preppies from hell and attempted murder for tonight and just enjoy a fun night out?" he suggested, trying not to think about how her touch on his knee still lingered and he wouldn't mind at all to have her hand back there and remain there for the rest of their drive.

"Deal", she replied simply, but with so much emphasize and relief behind that single word, he knew he'd made the right decision, taking her away from all of this for a little timeout time.

* * *

The band played in an old barn that was converted to an event space. While the concert wasn't sold out, he was pleased to see that it was full enough to guarantee a good athmosphere. Arriving only just in the knick of time before the concert started, he took Betty's hand and held on fast as they waved their way through the already gathered crowd, searching for a good spot. He was tall enough that it didn't matter much for him, but for Betty it was a different story, so he headed towards the front, keeping on the side though as he knew she wasn't exactly the biggest fan of being stuck right in the middle of a crowd. Finding a spot on the floor he deemed perfect, he drew her slightly in front of him, dropping his arm over her shoulder. "This okay for you?", he asked her directly into her ear so she could hear him over the already pretty high noise level. She smiled up at him with a nod and he smiled back with a happy ease he hardly recognized, it was so long ago that he’d last felt this way.

The lights went off over the floor to flood the stage in a warm, blueish tone and the band came out, the crowd cheering. He kept his arm where it was. The crowd tightened around them as more people squeezed in, wanting to get closer. Drawing her closer to his body to keep her safe at his side, he was more than a little pleased when her only reaction was to readily lean against him, reaching up with her hand to loosely intertwine her fingers with his.

His soul sighed with content.

The lead guitarist started the intro into the first song and he immediately let everything go but the precious girl in his arm, pushing all thoughts away to just let himself follow the music and enjoy being there in that moment, carefree, not thinking about the past or the future or complicated relatioships and changing feelings.

The first hour flew by, them laughing and dancing to the upbeat songs, singing along the refrains once they got them and swaying comfortably with her secure in his arm to the slow ones. When the band left the stage for a break and the lights got turned back on, she looked up at him. "You were right, they're good - and not all moody."

"Glad you think so.” He looked over to the bar where a lot of the concert guests were already lining up. “You thirsty? I could use something to drink."

She nodded. "Me too. Want me to come with you?"

Yes. But he shook his head, reluctantly. “I think it’s better you defend our spot here. What would you like?”

“Surprise me”, she answered with a shrug, smiling. “I’ll stand my ground then and pepper spray anyone daring to fight me over this premium spot.”

“You go, tiger.” He grinned and left with a wink, almost leaning down for a quick peck onto those shiny pink lips, but resisting the urge just in time.

The wait in line was longer than he liked, but it gave him time to remind himself that this was a fun night out with his best friend. Not a date, fake girlfriend or not.

When he came back with a root beer in one hand and a raspberry fizzle drink in the other, he wasn’t surprised at all to find some idiot chatting her up. She was a beautiful girl, having been left standing there alone for way too long, so he guessed one could hardly blame a guy for trying. Yet, it annoyed him and his eyes narrowed.

Betty’s whole body language was neither inviting nor showed she any interest in what the guy had to say. When she shook her head at one point, telling the guy something he couldn’t hear, but guessed was something along the line of get lost, he slowed a bit, looking to see if the idiot got the message.

He didn’t. Instead he grinned dirty and even took a step closer to Betty, invading her personal space. Archie quickened his steps, joining them. “Here you go, Darling”, he drawled, holding out both bottles for her to choose. He cut the guy a questioning look, as if to ask what he was doing even existing in the same space as them, sending a silent message along: beat it. At last getting that there was no girl to score here, the idiot faded away.

With a sly grin Betty took the fizzle drink, shaking her head. “Feeling better now?”

He didn’t bother pretending not knowing what she was getting at and shrugged. “Yep.” He clinked his bottle against hers before taking a sip. “You’ve got to admit, it was easier and faster using men talk than you having to knee or pepper spray him in order to get rid of the guy.”

“I think I’d have found clear enough words before having to resort to such drastic measures”, she told him, but lightly enough, so he wasn’t getting worried that his tiger lady was feeling bereft of proving she could take care of herself.

He knew she could. But that didn’t mean she always had to, did it?

“No doubt”, he agreed with a grin and let it stand at that.

The lights dimmed, signaling the end of the break. Without thinking, he repositioned himself behind Betty, pulling her back against his body, this time with slinging his arm around her waist, pleased to find her yet again not resisting but welcoming the comfort of his body, leaning back against him. The easy, happy content filled him up again.

He could definitely get used to feeling like that on a regular basis.

The lights went out again, followed by the longing wail of a guitar, and once again, he let himself follow the music, determined to enjoy the moment for as long as he could.

* * *

Once the band gave its last encore, Archie once again held fast on Betty's hand so they wouldn't get separated as they shuffled outside. When he conveniently forgot to let go once they were through the doors and heading towards his truck, she said nothing, nor did she let go. After all, he mused, there was still the possibility that Cheryl - or the preppies - had them watched or at least somehow tracked.

Creepy as that thought was - he kinda was starting to appreciate having to act as Betty's boyfriend. If it allowed him to be as close to her again as they once were, he figured it was at least one good thing that came out of this mess.

So he just went with it, opening the door for her, making sure she got in safely and once they drove back, he chose to take the backway routes instead of the highway.

"We're taking the scenic route?", she asked once they were on the country road. She had already kicked off her shoes by then, having pulled up one leg to sit more comfortably.

"You said you'd like to do all three things I suggested. Now, I can't do anything about the mock party at the movies, but the stars are still up there and twinkling", he said with a nod, glancing at her.

"They are indeed", she replied with a shit-eating grin he hadn't seen in a long time. "Would be a shame to just let that pass unappreciated."

"A real shame", he agreed, returning the grin.

He had a spot on a hilltop between here and Riverdale in mind where you could easily drive up. On the way there, the radio turned to a pop music channel, they talked about normal stuff, mostly school, the upcoming variety show Kevin once again wanted to turn into a big musical production, he told her about some other new bands he'd discovered lately and she told him about some of the books she was actually reading just for fun.

Reaching their destination, he turned off the motor and glanced at her. "Bed of the truck? I've got a blanket in the back, so it shouldn't get too cold."

Nodding, she got out already while he leaned back to grab the blanket and his jacket. Betty had already climbed up when he followed. He put the folded jacket down as a cushion for their heads and they laid down, getting comfortable side by side. Draping the blanket over them, he rested his head beside Betty's, sighing with content.

Silently, they stared up, admiring the star filled night sky. It wasn't as spectacular as it had been up at the cascade, but still impressive and humbling. He always had felt that staring up at the stars was a good way to either turn off everything else or sometimes quite to the contrary to pause and put things into perspective.

After the way their little escapade had flowed so far, he'd thought it was going to be the former tonight, but instead, he found himself thrown into the latter.

"So … Yale, huh?", he broke the silence eventually, without turning his head, keeping his eyes upwards.

"Yeah. Probably."

"Probably?" Now he did turn his head towards her. "You've been wanting to go to Yale since forever. Don't tell me you suddenly changed your mind."

She was still looking up, but her nose scrunched up. "I haven't gotten all applications back yet. But it doesn't feel right to only get in because they gave me Jug's spot. I wanted to get in on my own merit, not because they think the guy they originally wanted is dead. That I know he isn't doesn't help either. Or that I'm basically stealing my boyfriend's spot."

He frowned. "I can't believe that Jug would mind. Knowing how much you wanted Yale, isn't he even happy you got his spot instead of some stranger?" He'd be in Jug's place, not that he'd ever be in that position. An ivy league had always been far beyond his reach.

She was taking longer to reply than he liked. "He didn't seem to care when I told him. It was like it meant absolutely nothing to him. All he thinks about is how to prove the preppies guilty."

Well, they did try to kill him, almost succeeding too. Still, knowing how important college was to Betty, he also got why Jughead's lack of reaction bothered her. And from what he was getting, Jug actually never told her that he didn't mind if she took his spot. Idiot. He really should know better. With everything he was already putting her through and laying on her, why couldn't he ease her mind at least in that one thing?

"Is there a chance he'll get it back when they find out he's not dead?", he wanted to know.

"No, as far as I could find out it's gone for good. If he's dead, well, the case is clear, and him pretending automatically counts as him declining their acceptance."

"So it would be doubly stupid for you not to take it", he concluded. "Seriously, Betty: You always wanted it. You worked so damn hard to get in, despite having to deal with murder, serial killers, gang wars, fighting the mob and crazy cult members and game masters and being framed for murder. Now that you did get it, don't throw it away because you feel guilty for something you had absolutely no power over. Or because you're miffed you didn't get in immediately. Look at it that way: You go there and show them why they should regret having ever made you only second choice."

She at last turned her head to meet his eyes, again taking her sweet time before she replied. “Well, when you put it that way, I guess I have no choice, huh?”

He nodded firmly. “Not a one.”

Smiling, she looked back upwards and again they fell silent. Until ...

“How about you? Any progress on your plans for after graduation?”, she asked.

He grimaced. Should have known she’d turn tables on him. “Nah, I haven’t sent in the application yet.”

“Ah. But we’re already talking application and using the word ‘yet’”, she pointed out. “So what’s stopping you still?”

Good question. One he had no answer for yet.

“Have you talked to Veronica about it?”

“No.” Ugh. Definitely not something he wanted to talk about. Especially not with Betty. So far they’ve talked little about their significant others and he saw no reason to change that now.

She was silent for perhaps two heartbeats. “Don’t you think you should? Maybe it will help you decide. And ... Gotta tell you, if I were your girlfriend, I’d want to know.”

“Betty, if you were my girlfriend, I would have told you when I told you”, he pointed out without thinking, too late to stop himself.

Betty propped herself up on her elbows to frown down at him, startled. “What? Arch, that doesn’t make any sense.”

To him it did. But it was probably for the best if she couldn’t follow his reasoning.

“Look, can we not talk about it? I thought we wanted tonight to be free of all the stuff we have to deal with at home.”

With a huff, she laid back down. “Fine. But just for the record: You started talking about the future.”

True. “Well, I’m an idiot, we all know that.”

She boxed him into his side. “Hey! No trash talking my best friend, mister. You’re not an idiot, Arch.”

He sighed. “I’m not delusional, Betts, I know I’m not the brightest pea in the pot or I wouldn’t have my choices limited to military, community college or heading straight to work. And God, I’m well aware I made way more stupid mistakes since Sophomore year than I made good choices.”

“Arch ...”

“No, Betty!” Now he sat up, running his hands through his hair before searching for her eyes again. “It’s the truth, there’s no point in denying it. And I regret it, all of them, every single one since I got into Grundy’s car to lose my virginity to my music teacher. It wouldn’t be so bad if it were just me who got hurt by my bad judgment, but I got pretty much all the people I love hurt and then some more. My parents, you ...”

Also sitting up, she reached over to grab his hand, her fingernails digging into his wrist. “Will you stop it? Okay, you made some mistakes, but we all do, especially here in Riverdale. You can’t blame yourself ...”

He laughed bitterly. “Oh I can and more importantly, I should. Let’s see, fucking your teacher, great decision. Becoming a capo to a mobster, another great choice. Starting a stupid war against my best friend, brilliant move on my part. And the list goes on and on.”

“Yeah well, okay, not your brightest moments”, she conceded. “But thing is, most of them you made out of strong believe to do the right thing or to protect someone. Were they great? No. But it matters why you do something and you never did anything out of spite, always coming from a good, albeit misguided place.”

She let him off the hook too easily, then again, that was her. Always too forgiving for her own good. As someone who profited probably the most from that, he was of course glad for that fault of hers, still, he hadn’t had to always accept it.

“It is what it is, Betty. No point in talking around it. Fact is, I have made terrible choices these past years. I try to be smarter, but ...” He shook his head, looking up to the sky. “The problem is, I don’t trust my own judgment anymore. I doubt every instinct I’m feeling, am unsure about any decision or move I make. But how can I decide anything if I can’t trust anything?”

Silently, she scooted forward to hug him tightly. “Oh, Archie. Don’t you get it? We all feel like that, especially so close to having a big chapter of our lives closing for good with graduating high school.”

He doubted it was at the same level as his doubts. He leaned his forehead against her shoulder. “It’s part of the reason why the application is still sitting in my desk. I filled it out. But I can’t bring myself to sign and send it in. What if it is as bad a path to choose as all the others?”

“You thought about it for months now. That’s already a big difference. Then we’re talking about the Navy here, not the mob. I’m pretty sure we can book that as a big step up. Yeah, it may turn out not to be your thing, but come on, how many students have no real idea what they want to do with their lives when they start college? Sometimes they still don’t know it when they finish and move on to the university. Some people still don’t know it when they retire, for Heaven’s sake.“ She pulled his head back to look into his eyes. “Either way, we all find out by just trying this or that.”

It sounded so easy and uncomplicated when she said it. But he had learned the hard way that with him, it usually turned out the worst way it possibly could. “With me it’s never that easy, Betty.”

Something in her eyes changed, before they narrowed. “So yeah, you had it tough the last few years. We all did. But not deciding anything is not going to help either. Besides, you’re forgetting something.”

“I do?”

She nodded. “Yeah. Me. I’m going to keep my eyes on you, Andrews, be it in Annapolis, Riverdale or Timbuktu, I don’t care, you won’t get away from me and if I see you screwing up, you can bet I’ll call you on your shit.”

He couldn’t help but smile. Oh, he knew she would. Not holding back either. “Yeah, you would.” He sighed. “Didn’t we already try that, though? I’m still where I am, aren’t I?”

“Well, one could argue that the times you really botched it, I either wasn’t around or you stopped talking and/or listening to me for whatever reason. We just have to see to that not happening again.”

He frowned. It was closer to the truth than he liked. Grundy happened while she’d been away for summer. Which in consequence lead him to break both their hearts when he couldn’t give her his heart back when she offered hers to him. When she got together with Jughead he pulled back from her. Part because he wasn’t sure how their friendship was supposed to work with having other people invading their world to such a core level where she turned first to Jughead rather than to him when she needed comfort or help. Part because he may have not been as cool to see her with another guy, his best friend especially, as he was supposed to be. It drove him first into Val’s then Veronica’s arms, which basically was the start of all his worst decisions, starting with wanting to please Veronica’s father. It briefly had been better when Betty came to him for help with the Black Hood, but then they kissed, he was almost buried alive to then nearly killing a man - and regretting he didn’t at that time. In short, he definitely wasn’t someone a girl like Betty should have been associated with so he ran away from her again, getting back in bed with Veronica and the Lodges, helping them destroy Riverdale, even fighting against Jughead and his own dad. So no, he and Betty didn’t talk much back then. Until they did, and he got his shit together, only to get framed for murder and heading to Juvie. With him stuck there, and later even leaving Riverdale and the country, no, definitely not their time either. Sure, now he was in a much better place than the previous years, but then again, since his dad’s death, Betty was most definitely back in his life as his best friend not just in memory but in all her present glory.

“Hey ... You still with me?”

He blinked. Staring at the girl in front of him, watching him with worried eyes, her hands comfortingly rubbing his arms.

“What? Where did you just go?”

Was it really that easy? With such a magnitude of an impact?

“Archie?”

All his mistakes having one single common factor?

“Don’t make me punch you, Archie Andrews.”

Another blink. “Betty.”

She tilted her head. “Uh, yeah. That’s me. You’re starting to get me worried here, Arch.” She ran her hands down his arms to slip hers into his. “Come on, maybe I better drive you back home.”

“No.” He was still reeling with this possible life shattering revelation, but he definitely wasn’t ready yet to go back to their lives in Riverdale. Instead, he pulled her into a bone crashing hug. “Not yet. Please.”

She stayed, not pulling back. “You promise me you’re not having some stroke or psychotic break here on me?”

He laughed, holding her tighter. “Promise. I just need ...” ‘You’, was what best summarized it, he guessed, but he was no where near ready to open that particular door. “I need a bit more time.”

Now, here. But also later. He needed time to figure out what he was feeling. What it all meant. What he wanted to do with what he figured out. What he could do about it.

“Okay.”

Pressing his eyes together, he leaned his head back onto her shoulder. “Thanks.”

* * *

Getting out of his truck in front of their houses, he closed the door carefully as not to wake anyone. It was way past midnight.

Betty hadn’t mentioned his weird episode once. She’d stayed silently in his arms while he took his time, before they eventually laid back down again for about another hour of just staring at the stars and not talking much until he eventually suggested to head back. They didn’t talk on the way back either, then again, they didn’t need to.

Coming around the truck, she stopped in front of him.

“You okay?”, she asked softly.

He smiled. “Yeah, don’t worry. Walk you to school tomorrow?”

She shook her head. “My first class starts earlier than yours.”

“I don’t care. Seven thirty then?”

“Arch, that’s really not necessary ...”

“I don’t want you go anywhere alone until those lunatics are out of the picture, okay?”, he interrupted her, his eyes narrowing. “Besides, you shouldn’t be alone either way. I’m walking you and that’s final.”

Her eyes had widened during his words. “Okay, okay, seven thirty then. No need to get your boxers in a twist.”

He grinned. “Who says I’m wearing boxers?”

“Eww, gross”, she said, scrunching up her nose. But then she pointed first to her window, then his. “But may I remind you that you have no shame and therefore no secrets from me? I know very well what’s hiding in your drawers.”

“Peeping, Ms Cooper?” He winked slyly. “What would your mother say?”

“As you never deem it necessary to pull your curtains or close your blinds, it’s hardly peeping when I see what I see when I look outside my own window.” She looked back to her house and sighed. “But as you mentioned my mom, I better get inside before she calls FP to have you arrested for kidnapping me.” She stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “Seriously though, thank you, Arch. I had fun tonight and you were right: I so damn needed that.”

“Yeah, me too. We should definitely do that again sometime soon. There’s still the movies to mock”, he suggested, hopeful but hoping to not sound too eager.

“That would be nice”, she said with a smile. “Night, Archie.”

“Night”, he replied softly and leaning against his truck, he watched until she was safely inside, before he looked up and down the street. He couldn’t see anyone, still, he had the feeling someone at least was watching. But all was quiet. Shaking the feeling, he went inside himself.

Once up in his room, he checked outside. The light in Betty’s room was on, but she wasn’t in sight. Stepping to the window, he again checked the yard and street. Nothing.

Writing it off as being paranoid, he changed and got in bed.

But there was no sleep coming, his emotions still stuck on the same roller coaster he’d been on for a while now. One thought in particular though was stopping any tiredness: Tomorrow, he was going to kiss Betty Cooper.

The girl next door. His best friend. His girlfriend’s best friend. His best friend’s girlfriend.

And the honest to God truth was, he couldn’t wait to taste those pink, glossy, soft lips of hers again. For real this time, not it being over before he hardly could register them being on his. This time - maybe the only time he got to kiss Betty again for the rest of his life - he wanted it to be deep and to last.

He knew it wasn’t great to feel that way, to look forward to kiss a girl not his girlfriend, who was even worse his best friend’s girl. But that was how he felt. And somehow, maybe because it had been Veronica and Jughead themselves to have pushed so hard for them to pretend dating, even kissing - he wasn’t feeling guilty at all for looking forward to this precious opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh. Gotta say, I wish I could get them together already here. Because let’s face it, in a way they always had been. But the story has other ideas so far, so we’ll have a while yet to get to that point.  
> I guess you know what’s coming next: their kiss in the music room! So stay tuned, next chapter will come soon.


	3. Trial Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie and Betty are to kiss. Also known as phase two. But what will kissing each other mean for them really? And how does this first day of their fake relationship continue to play out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the summary says it all, really. I love that scene in the music room because come on, it’s so obvious there is so little actual faking going on between them. Plus, even though it’s hard to see, but they are so continuing to kiss even long after Cheryl turned away. But most of all, with such scenes, I always wonder how it continues once the camera is gone. Especially here, I mean, the rest of their day had to be so hard for them to go through.   
> So here are my thoughts on how it continued. Hope you enjoy!

**3 - Trial Run**

Veronica called him the next morning. Having walked Betty to school, he was trying to get some studying in when his phone buzzed.

“Hey Archiekins. You never came over last night. Everything all right?”

“Yeah, sorry. It was pretty late once we got back”, he said. She’d texted him a few times last night, but he hadn’t looked at them until this morning, too tired to deal with her and his confusion about where their relationship was and was heading to.

There was a pause. “Cheryl mentioned you took Betty out?”

His defenses came up. “It seemed like the right thing to do. She really needed a break. So I took her to a concert over in Greendale.” He was silent for a beat. “Why? That a problem?”

“No, no, of course not. You guys had fun?”

“Yeah”, he said and left it at that. “How did it go on your side? All good?”

“Yes, all set. We decided on making a memorial for Jughead at his old spint. It should be ready after second period. Make sure you’ll be there when Betty first sees it. I bet it will give you guys the perfect opportunity for phase two of our operation. You guys ready?”

Archie stared out the window. How could his girlfriend sound so eager while asking him if he was ready to kiss another girl that happened to be both their best friend? Of course she never called it that though. It was only ever phase two. “I’ll be ready. You told Betty yet? Or do you want me telling her?”

“Actually, I think it’s best we don’t tell her at all. You know how observant Cheryl is. The more Betty is actually surprised and doesn’t have to act, the better.”

He frowned. “I don’t know, Ronnie, all of this is already hard enough for Betty. We shouldn’t ...”

“Trust me, Archiekins, she’ll be grateful once everyone at school is crying over Jughead’s early demise. Well, I need to go. I’m going to make myself scarce this morning, so you guys have maximum opportunity to go through with phase two. We’ll see us for phase three.” She chuckled. “That one is going to be fun.”

Breaking up in a monumental scene in front of the entire school was fun? They clearly had different definitions of fun then.

“Yeah, okay. Later then”, he replied shortly and ended the call, tired already of this short conversation. He pushed his phone back in his pocket, disgusted. This was just so sick.

And he was getting tired of Veronica never listening to him. Or cutting him off when he was trying to tell her something. Or her thinking she knew everything better so many times. Why could she never listen the first time he had to say something? No, if she ever stopped to actually listen to what he had to say, it was usually only after they fought about it or he had to at least bring things up for a second or third time. Or get loud and impatient to get through to her.

Betty wasn’t like that. She was as strong willed as Veronica, that wasn’t his problem, but she usually listened first. With her he never had the feeling to never be heard or that his opinion only ever came second to hers.

And damn it, here he was again, comparing his girlfriend to his best friend. Why? It was useless. Betty was with Jughead. She clearly loved him or he wouldn’t be kissing her for his sake in a couple of hours. He saw no way of that changing anytime soon. And he was with Veronica. He loved her, he was sure he did.

So why couldn’t he stop comparing strawberries with chocolate?

And why was there a flutter in his stomach whenever he thought about kissing Betty Cooper?

It had to be nerves. A lot was depending on that one kiss after all.

Yeah. That had to be it.

It had to.

It couldn’t be anything else.

It mustn’t.

* * *

He had to admit, Cheryl had gone all out. Staring at the many cards and flowers and drawings plastered all over Jughead’s old locker, even he felt his throat getting tight and he was perfectly aware of Jughead’s current whereabouts.

Beside him, Betty stood frozen, staring too, her face white and her eyes wide with shock. But suddenly she turned and fled, running away.

Fuck! He knew this was the wrong way to go! Throwing Cheryl a dark glare, mainly because Ronnie wasn’t there to glare at and in the end, they did this to convince Cheryl in the first place, he went after Betty, following her into the music room.

He closed the door behind him, perfectly knowing that that was the opposite of the idea, but he didn’t give a fucking shit. If Cheryl was following them to spy on them, she could do so through the door.

“Betty, you okay?”, he asked, worried, closing the distance to her to touch the small of her back comfortingly.

She sucked in a gulp and next thing he knew she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He held her to him, letting her take it from there.

“I can’t do this, Arch”, she whispered so softly there was no chance in hell anyone but him could hear her, not even with the best bugs you placed.

Telling him that like at Pop’s, this was nothing than the truth. He was about to reassure her that they really didn’t have to do anything she didn’t want to do here when she pulled back, straightening, her resolve to go through with phase two restored as he could see immediately.

“I feel so alone”, she continued, stronger this time, maybe not loud enough for anyone listening from the hallway but definitely for someone listening on them through bugs. She emphasized alone as she stared at him and he understood that phase two may have been launched, but they were still dealing with real feelings here.

So he let go of any thoughts of noisy redheads or murdering preppies and concentrated on the girl in front of him, thinking only about being there for his best friend when she needed him. With a frown he looked deeply into her eyes, making sure she knew he wasn’t just saying some lines he was expected to go through. “You’re not. Betty, I promise, I know how hard this is.” He did. He saw it in her eyes and the forced way she kept herself upright and going these past weeks, he heard it in her voice but most of all, he felt it whenever he was close to her.

“I just wanna feel ...”, her eyes closed with anguish, her hands coming up as if to grab someone or something she couldn’t quite get a hold of, “... good. Even if for just a few moments.” Her arms fell down and she looked at him, still so desolate and looking so heartbreakingly small and alone.

It slammed him, stealing his breath. Filling his lungs back with air, he looked down at her hands, taking both of them into his to squeeze them tightly, needing her to feel him being there. Raising his gaze to stare into her eyes, letting them send the same message before he actually said it out loud too. “I’m here for you, Betty ...” He raised his eyebrows, shaking his head slightly as he regarded her with the ghost of a smile. “I always have been.” Well, perhaps not while he’d been in Juvie or then in Canada, but other than that, it was true.

Holding his gaze, she nodded, her eyes filling with warm love, the last bit of pretending between them gone. “Yeah, you have, haven’t you?”, she said softly, even tenderly.

Holding her eyes, he saw the moment when she decided to kiss him. She leaned forward as he held still, letting her make this move, but his heart was doing a somersault as her eyes half closed and her lips met his. Hesitant, for maybe four seconds top, but her eyes fluttered close and he felt her put her left hand on his shoulder. Even this short connection between them startled them both with the jolt it sparked and sent through their bodies. She broke away, but her lips hovered barely an inch from his.

He took it as an invitation, going in for a second kiss, a real one this time. Probably that was the moment when they’d fulfilled their goal for phase two but at least Archie wasn’t thinking about phases, faking or shows anymore the moment she responded almost immediately to his kiss. As they deepened it, their kiss ignited the very burning he had feared might be evoked in him. Her hand slid down his arm and their fingers intertwined, much like their tongues did.

It wasn’t enough. He needed her closer, he wanted more and their minds must have been in sync because at the very moment he acknowledged that need, Betty let go of his hand to put her left arm around his neck. He pulled her against him, putting every part where she touched him on fire but it was nothing compared to the searing intensity burning inside him as their kiss deepened and deepened. His hands moved to her hips, pressing them against his, before he closed his arms around her lower back, his right hand gliding up her back to settle beneath her ponytail, eliminating every last remaining and therefore unacceptable distance between them.

More. He still wanted more, desperately so.

Her arms closed behind his neck, pulling herself slightly up against his body, in the same needy search to get even closer, finding a better angle to further deepen their kiss.

His fingers closed around her hairband and he started to pull it off, wanting to bury them in her silky soft curls.

The school bell rang, its shrill tone yanking them both back to reality and ripping their lips apart.

Where this wasn’t happening for real but just for show. Suggested and prompted on by their actual significant others.

Groaning, Betty let her forehead fall against his chest as he closed his eyes, letting go of her ponytail, his arms falling down to only loosely hold onto her elbows anymore.

Fuck.

“Arch ...”

“Sorry”, he mumbled. “I got carried away a bit here ...” A lot really.

“Not just you”, she whispered. “But Jug ... and Veronica! I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have ...”

“I’m not sorry”, he interrupted her.

Shutting up, she gaped up at him.

He shook his head, his jaw clenched. “I’m not.” He was about a lot of things, but definitely not about this kiss that had just happened between them.

Well. Kisses, to be more accurate.

“Oh.” She was silent for several heartbeats. “Me neither”, she admitted.

They stared at each other, both at a loss.

Eventually, he glanced towards the door. “You think anyone saw us?”

She shrugged. “No idea. I guess we’ll find out as soon as we leave this room.”

He guessed. Very reluctantly he let her go and stepped away from her. “What now? Are we supposed to just go back to classes, like nothing happened?”

She shook her head, silently.

“I don’t know if I can do this”, he told her straight, ironically almost echoing the first words she said to him in here.

“I don’t think we have a choice, Arch.”

No, he guessed they hadn’t. Moving to the door, he opened it, turning back to hold out his hand to her. “Then let’s get this over with.”

Watching him with a frown, she hesitantly came over to him to take his hand. He squeezed it. “It’s going to be okay”, he reassured her. Both of them really.

After all, this had been the plan, the famous phase two. Well. Mission accomplished. Most definitely.

“Okay ... Sometimes I wonder what okay is anymore”, she said softly.

He got that. Sometimes he wondered the same thing. But in the end, he always came to the same conclusion. “Us, Betty. You and me. We are okay.” They were. The world outside of them may see that differently, but he didn’t care. This relationship they had, whatever it was, it was okay. How could it be not, as beautiful and soul soothing as it was?

She gazed up at him, startled. But slowly she nodded, holding tightly onto his hand.

* * *

He walked her to her class then raced to the locker room to get ready for training, helplessly late of course. The moment he joined his teammates he knew Cheryl had met their expectations, having spilled the beans already on the newest scandal. Not that any of the guys said anything directly, but the looks and snickers he got told him everything he needed to know.

He pretended to notice nothing, just taking the coach’s scolding for being late in a stride, actually glad to get twenty laps around the field as punishment.

It got him away from the snickering guys but more importantly, he got to move, having a chance to clear his head from the daze it was still in since having kissed Betty Cooper.

It had been nothing alike their last kiss in the car. If that kiss would have been anything like the one just now, he would never have gotten back together with Veronica the very next day, being good enough for one Betty Cooper or not. He wouldn’t have been able to walk away from such an insatiable, burning passion.

He wasn’t sure if he could now. Then again, it wasn’t his choice, wasn’t it? Or to be more accurate, he himself had made that choice already. Not just once, but twice actually. First in sophomore year, then again in junior year. Because neither a guy sleeping with his teacher nor one in cahoots with a mob boss who had just almost shot and killed a man only a few hours after being kissed by his best friend who may be more than that to him had any business getting closer to a wonderful, innately good girl like Betty Cooper than he already was.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

He pumped more energy into his legs, shooting forward in a desperate try to outrun his past.

Of course it was to no use. The past stayed the same, just like the present remained how it was and the future kept its silence about what it held for him.

One could argue that this wasn’t the case anymore. Ever since having died, albeit briefly, by the claws of a bear, he had tried to turn his life around, be better. But the choices had been made and he had to live with them. There was no going back.

No. There wasn’t.

But ...

Maybe there was a going forward?

Those thoughts kept battering his mind, distracting him, making this his worst practice ever, hands down. The coach practically couldn’t stop yelling at him for the stupid mistakes he made. Later, back in the shower room as he stood under the cold water, unmoving, Reggie nudged him, a dirty grin in place. “Something on your mind, Andrews?”

Throwing him a dark glare, he straightened, turned off the water and stalked back to the locker room in order to get dressed.

Reggie followed him. “Or maybe rather someone? A certain blonde perhaps?”

He ignored him again, keeping his head down.

“One in desperate need for some male company and a strong shoulder to cry on?”

Slamming his locker shut, he turned to face his smirking captain. “Is there something specific you’re getting at, Reggie, or are you just trying to be a jerk?”

The smirk vanished as the other guys sucked in their breath. Reggie narrowed his eyes. “I’d be careful who you call a jerk here, Andrews.”

Fair point, he guessed, knowing what Reggie thought he knew, but officially he had no idea what Reggie was aiming at and that was just fine with him, because he wasn’t in the mood to act chagrined. “Betty is off limits, Mantle. I thought I made that clear years ago. Don’t test me now”, he warned in a low voice, sending a chilling glare along with his reminder. “Especially not when we both have just lost someone we love.”

Reggie glared back at him but after a moment, to his surprise, he held up his hands and backed down. “All I’m saying is that you need to get your head straight before our next practice. You were useless today. So sort whatever was distracting you today out.”

Huh. Had Reggie Mantle just showed an iota of compassion? Acted as a real captain? Wonders never ceased. “Fine”, he muttered, grabbed his duffle bag and beat it out of there, glad for the fresh air.

The reprieve was only short lived though when he got a group text from Veronica. “Phase three, lounge.”

He was so close to just blow it off. But the sooner they got over with this charade and made it possible for Jughead to come back from death, the sooner everything could get back to normal. And maybe then he could figure out just how he wanted to move forward with his life.

So he followed his marching orders and went to the lounge, his eyes immediately seeking out the bright shining light that was his best friend. She sat on the sofa with Kevin, talking, but the moment he appeared in the door her eyes met his and her voice faltered.

Kevin, looking back and forth between them, got up to move to another seat, leaving him the place beside Betty.

It wasn’t that unusual, especially since Jughead’s demise, everyone suddenly remembering again that Betty’s number one best friend actually wasn’t Veronica or Kevin but him, therefore granting him first access to be there for her. Just like it had been the case after his dad’s death, letting Betty have the place beside him whenever Veronica wasn’t around. But the stolen glance Kevin gave him as he moved clued Archie in that he definitely also knew what had transpired between him and Betty in the music room after last period.

Taking the empty place beside Betty, careful not to touch her, he himself took a stolen glance around. Yep, they all knew. He met Betty’s eyes. Yeah, she had noticed too. Silently they agreed to just ignore all the eyes they felt on them and she asked about practice, which he was quick to shoot down, instead asking Kevin if there were any new ideas for the variety show that was scheduled for in about a month or so, getting him talking and dispensing some of the palpable tension in the room as he was going back and forth between possible musicals they could adapt.

It wasn’t long though before phase three went into action as Ronnie came storming in, Cheryl trailing behind her, to rip him a new one.

He got up to face what was coming. By the glint in her eyes he could see that Veronica indeed was enjoying this. He wondered why. Was she maybe feeling some insecurity after all, using this as an outlet? Well, if that was the case, she had every right to because she kinda was right to worry, wasn’t she? So he just stood there and took it, hell, part of him even welcomed her rage, pretended or not.

But then Betty, having covered her face in shame with her hands, got up to move in front of him.

“It’s my fault, I’m the one who started it, I ... I kissed Archie”, she interrupted Veronica, her back straight as she faced her wrath full front.

Behind her, Archie closed his eyes, hanging his head. This was not how it was supposed to go! Betty wasn’t supposed to go and make herself the guilty party here, taking all the blame!

“I’m so sorry...”, Betty whispered and again he could immediately tell that she wasn’t acting anymore but actually offering a true apology.

Not Veronica though, she was still in her role of his scorned girlfriend, and oh how well she played it as she stepped back to turn her rage onto Betty now. “Sorry? You’re sorry. You scheming, two-faced bitch, Betty Cooper.”

He looked up, narrowing his eyes. Play or not, there was no need for such name-calling, at least not to Betty. She could call him whatever she wanted, he didn’t care, but not Betty.

But he had no chance to speak up as Veronica already continued with her wrath. “You know what? You two deserve each other. So burn in hell. The both of you.”

She stormed out, leaving them standing there in their uncomfortable shame. He briefly glanced at Betty who still stared after Veronica, looking so heartbroken and devastated, he had to look away again. Damn this fucking plan and damn Ronnie for doing such a stunning job and most of all damn him for allowing any and all of this to happen.

Shaking his head, he raised his chin and stepped to Betty. It was too late to go back and refuse going through with this insanity, but he had just gotten the green light to take care of his best friend in whatever way he deemed appropriate. So he tucked her under his arm, pulling her against his side. “Come on, Betty, it’s going to be okay. Let’s get out of here though.”

He pulled her with him, not waiting for her answer, needing to get her away from all the curious, judging or even accusing looks they got. She came willingly, accepting his comfort. He led her outside, across the field to behind the stands. As soon as he stopped, she turned to hug him tightly, burying her face against his shoulder.

She was crying. Silently, as she usually did, only the shakes of her body clueing him in.

It stabbed his heart. How he hated it when she cried and it was so much worse when he was responsible for it, partly or fully.

“It’s going to be okay, Betty”, he repeated quietly, hugging her tightly.

“How?” Her voice broke. “This is all such a mess. And I’m so tired, Arch. I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up. And now ... When Veronica finds out just how carried away we got in our not so fake kiss ... I don’t want you guys to have to suffer on my behalf.”

Anger ran through his veins. So that was why she had gotten between Veronica and him to take the blame. Pulling back to take her face between his hands, he glared down at her. “Stop worrying about everyone else already. Veronica and I will be fine. Or we won’t, but then that’s on me. Not you. All you should focus on is to be careful and watch yourself while we bring this fucking sordid affair to an end. Got it?”

She blinked, startled by his vehemence, her eyes still swimming in tears. But he didn’t back down, just waited for her to confirm hearing him, and then promise him to actually also listening to him. Realizing just that, she blinked again. He could feel her inner struggle, adding his opinion to it wordlessly, staying firm on his demand. At last she slowly nodded. “Got it.”

“Good.” He wiped away her tears with his thumbs. “Okay, so what now? Want to bail it out of here? Or go back to classes and face the aftermath?”

She sighed, looking over to the school building. “As much as I’d love to just skip on the rest of the day, we can’t. I’ve got work at the Blue & Gold that has a deadline for today and you have that prep lesson for your next big math test on Monday. It’s going to be twenty-five percent of your final grade so you can’t afford to miss this.”

He stared at her. “You’re seriously thinking about my stupid math test?”

Pulling out a handkerchief to dab her eyes dry, she gave him one of her looks. “Of course. And you listen to me, Archie Andrews, because you better pass that test or I will never forgive myself to have ruined your future.”

Exasperated, he shook his head. That girl would never learn, wouldn’t she? “Haven’t I just told you to stop worrying about everyone else?”

“Right. But you’re not everyone else, aren’t you? Worrying about your best friend and getting him to graduate is one of the integral rules of the book of friendship.” She stuffed the damp handkerchief into her pocket and looked back up at him defiantly. “Besides, you’re a pot, you know? Or who here is constantly reminding me to be careful?”

She got him there. And this was so not an argument he could ever win. “Fine. School it is.” Noticing her shivering, he pulled off his letterman jacket and draped it over her shoulders. “We can as well make it official then”, he commented dryly, standing back to take a look at her in his jacket.

She looked good in it. He liked it on her. Too good. And too much.

Looking down at herself, she stroked over the emblem. Glancing back up at him, she gave a small nod and tugged it closer around her.

He held his hand out to her. With a tentative smile, she laid her hand into his. He closed his hand around hers, firmly, not for the first time marveling at how perfect her hand fitted into his. It always had, no matter how old they were or how big their hands had been. He just had forgotten about it for a bit, not really having had much opportunities to hold hers in his over the last three years.

Another thing he’d missed due to their relationships with other people.

All the more reason to enjoy its return now for as long as nobody could take offense at him again for holding his best friend’s hand.

“Ready?”, he asked.

She shrugged. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

Together they turned to face the school, leisurely walking back towards it, their hands joined fast.

* * *

Pretty much all eyes were on them the moment they stepped back into view of others. Some watched them with open curiosity, some with hidden, a few gaped at them in disbelief and quite a few frowned or downright glared at them.

They passed Veronica with Cheryl and Toni at her side in the hallway as he walked Betty to her spint. She took a double take as she saw Betty in his letterman jacket, one eyebrow shooting up. Thankfully Betty didn’t notice as she kept her head down, but his eyes met her dark ones and he sent her a silent warning to not make a big deal out of this. When she abruptly turned away, he hoped it was because she got the message and not because she was actually upset. Then again, this was exactly what she had wanted to achieve with her plan, wasn’t it? She really didn’t have a right to be upset if they played their part.

Reaching her spint and opening it, Betty pulled off his jacket and handed it back to him. He took it, but only until she had taken her books for next class out before he stopped her from closing it again, first storing his jacket into her spint. She gazed up at him with wide eyes as he closed the door, her cheeks blushing to a deep red.

God, she was adorable.

“Guys?” Kevin popped up besides them. Archie straightened and took a step back from Betty, only now registering that he’d unconsciously started to lean down to steal a kiss from those adorable lips.

“You know no one here is more delighted to see you two soulmates finally finding your way back to each other for your epic endgame, but maybe you two can tone it down a little bit?” Kevin threw some warning glances around the hallway. “At least just for a little while? Especially here in school? Hate to tell you but not everyone is as much team Barchie as I am.”

Glancing around and noticing some especially dark glares plastered towards them, mostly coming from a group wearing certain leather jackets, he got Kevin’s point.

Shit.

“Oh Kevin, of course! Sorry. I wasn’t thinking ...” Betty mumbled, her blush fading, leaving her cheeks pale.

“Hey, look at me”, Archie prompted her, rubbing her arm, him and Kevin effectively shielding her from everyone’s prying eyes. She complied. “You have _nothing_ to be sorry for, okay?”

She took a deep breath then nodded.

“Good. See you next break?”, he asked, hating that they didn’t have any classes together today. When she nodded again, he looked at Kevin who had, thankfully. “Will you keep an eye on her?”

“No, he will not, because there’s no need for this dramatic nonsense”, Betty piped up, annoyed.

Kevin ignored her, nodding as he held his eyes. “Count on it.”

Rolling her eyes, Betty pushed through them to leave them behind but he held her back with a hand on her hip to lean down and kiss her cheek. “I’m serious, Betts”, he whispered into her ear. “Please stay with Kevin until we meet again. Promise?”

Still annoyed, she glanced up at him, frowning when she saw his serious, pleading eyes. Her spitfire dying down a notch, she nodded.

“Thanks”, he said, relieved, and looking over at Kevin, he nodded his silent thanks to him too.

Kevin hooked his arm with hers and walked her away. “Girl, I want details, so many details.”

Archie waited until they vanished around the corner before he turned around, not at all surprised to find Sweet Pea right in his face, a bunch of Serpents closing in around him.

Damn. They had been so focused on convincing Cheryl and the preppies that Jughead was really dead by selling this buddying relationship between his girlfriend and best bud, they had totally forgotten to think about what consequences that lie had when they were actually convincing enough. At least he hoped everyone had forgotten, because if Jughead had thought of and dismissed the possible reaction his Serpents may show, he’d have to have a serious talk with him. But that wouldn’t help him - or Betty - now. Which meant he had to deal with this.

“What do you think you’re doing, asshole?”

He sighed, meeting Sweet Pea’s furious eyes. “What none of you can: Take care of the girl your king loved and made your queen.”

“By stealing her when he’s barely cold and in the ground? I don’t think so”, Sweet Pea told him with angry disgust and he felt the Serpents closing in another step.

“How do you know, Sweet Pea? I am the best friend of both of them. He knew, besides him, no one loves Betty more than I do. You really think he never asked me to take care of her, should something ever happen to him?”

Sweet Pea spit at his feet. “Even if he did, it was hardly the idea for you to stab him in the back by banging her the second he’s out of the picture.”

Archie flinched, his hands curling. His anger rose its head but for now he kept a tight lid on it, maybe because were this real, then yeah, the Serpents would be right to be enraged. Then again, would this be real, neither him nor Betty would actually be in a relationship. Oh, he would not leave her side, for sure, but he’d be there as her best friend only. Waiting months if not years before he’d throw his hat into the ring to maybe see if there was another chance for him to make Betty happy for as long as there was breath in him.

That thought froze him, stopping his heart.

_What?_

“Cat got your tongue? Or did you finally realize what a spineless, disgusting, back-stabbing loser you are?” Sweet Pea grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him to inches away from his face, his hot breath hitting him. “You stay the fuck away from our queen.”

His daze clearing, he brought up his hands and freed himself from Sweet Pea’s grip, taking a step back, his eyes narrowing. “That’s never going to happen, Sweet Pea. Better get used to it.”

He knew fists were going to fly next and he readied himself.

“Is there a problem here?”

They turned their heads. Reggie had pushed himself into the circle. Behind him, a group of his Bulldogs teammates formed their own circle around the Serpents.

Archie got a déjà vu from junior year. Fuck. They couldn’t start another war between the Serpents and the Bulldogs. He couldn’t let that happen. So he shook his head. “No, no problem. Sweet Pea and I just have a little misunderstanding regarding Betty. But there’s no need for blood. Right Sweet Pea?”

Come on, Sweet Pea, he silently begged, hoping Jughead’s second would have the sense to see that the Serpents couldn’t need another war with the Bulldogs either.

Taking in the circles around them, Sweet Pea actually seemed to get the message, taking also a step back from him. “No, not for now. But you’re warned now. This isn’t over yet.” He signaled his guys to stand down and with a last dark, disgusted glare his way, they dispersed.

Reggie stepped beside him.

“Thanks”, he muttered to him.

His captain shrugged. “You’re one of us, of course we’ll have your back. But seriously, Archie, you should have seen this coming.”

Yeah, he should have.

“Maybe you should watch your back for a little while. We can help with that”, offered Reggie.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he shook his head. That was the last thing they could need right now. “I appreciate it, but I think I’ll manage.” He had no idea yet how, but he had to find a way. “I get it, they’re pissed. I don’t blame them and I can take it. I just hope they leave Betty alone”, he said, more to himself.

Reggie shrugged. “She’s your girl now. We’ll keep an eye on her too.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Just like that?” Not that he minded, but he did find it kind of fast, this readiness to accept Betty as his girl now. They were aware that at the beginning of this morning, he had still been with Veronica, right? Or was that exactly it? Ever since their breakup last year, Reggie had kind of an eye on Ronnie, even though they had their chance, he guessed. So with Archie now having turned to Betty, was he hoping to get back together with Ronnie?

“Come on, Andrews, don’t be dumb. She always was your girl. As you pointed out only this morning, you made that clear years ago. You two getting together was inevitable. True, took you guys longer than most of us have thought, but hey, doesn’t matter now, does it? You have her now.” Reggie slapped his back with a suggestive smirk. “Gotta admit though, you sure didn’t lose any time. Couldn’t you have waited just a little while longer? Maybe until prom at least?”

He just didn’t know what to make of all this. Was Reggie for real? Or had he an ulterior motive? “Uhuh. So this has nothing to do with you figuring out that with me out of the picture, you can have another shot with Veronica?”

Frowning, Reggie sighed and stepped back. “Dude, you’re really out of it today. You do realize that I’m trying to have your back here, right?”

Expelling his breath, he realized how tense he still was and forced himself to relax. “Right. Sorry.”

“‘s okay. I bet it’s kind of a weird day for you, so all good.” But then Reggie went and ruined it by wriggling his eyebrows. “Though I guess Ronnie now does need to have a new date for prom. And you won’t mind, will you? I mean, you can’t have them both and you’re with Cooper now.”

Jeez. Was this a test? Nah, Reggie wasn’t that conniving. But then was it a joke or was he serious?

Either way, it didn’t matter though, did it? For all purposes, what or whom Ronnie did wasn’t any of his business anymore. So he just gave an awkward shrug and escaped to his class.

What had happened just now kept circling in his mind though, three things sticking out to him: First, he needed to find a way to get the Serpents off his back. Second, this thing with Reggie and Veronica bothered him. Beyond the fact that this was yet another fallout they hadn’t thought about. And it wasn’t that he was really worried about it, he trusted Veronica, even if Reggie had been serious and wanted to have another shot with her. No. What bothered him was that he actually wasn’t bothered more by the thought of his actual girlfriend being free game for any guy now. He tried to tell himself that was because he knew the truth and trusted Veronica. But ... there was a nagging feeling it had more to do with the third thing because third ... Had he really just fucking thought of Betty in the forever kind of way?

Like in the forever ever ever, til death do them apart?

And what was really scary was, that while he hadn’t an answer to the first and second question, there was an undeniable answer to the third.

Yeah. He had.

God. He was so fucked up.

* * *

After school, while he waited for Betty to finish in the Blue & Gold, he went back out to the stands to call Jughead on the disposable phone they had gotten for him.

“Betty?”, Jughead answered after the first ring, sounding both so lonely and eager, it had Archie gritting his teeth, it driving home to him again that with all the drama happening at school today, he was still the reason why they did all this.

And that both his feelings and thoughts so weren’t okay.

“No, man, it’s Archie. How you holding up?”

“Oh, Archie. Okay man. Ready for this to be over.”

“We all are”, he sighed. Maybe then everything could go back to normal and all of this vanished.

“Speaking of, how did it go? Did it work?”

It being him kissing his girlfriend in order to make everyone believe Jughead was dead. Archie wished him and Ronnie would just call it what it was and not it or phase two. Maybe then they would see how wrong all of this was.

But he said nothing of that. “Yeah, Ronnie and I are officially over and Betty’s with me now.”

“Good. That’s perfect. Now we just need to convince Donna and her pets and then we can bring this to an end.”

Perfect. Sure. Was Jughead really so far out of it that he couldn’t see how very not perfect this fucked-up situation was? “Yeah, well, first we have another problem. Our spiel worked a little too good. Your loyal underlings in the Serpents are taking major offense in me stealing your queen while you’re barely in the ground.”

“What? Fuck. Of course they do.”

At least he was sure now that Jughead had forgotten about this side effect too. Though as their king, he really shouldn’t have.

“Yeah. And I’m telling you, this won’t work. I can’t keep them at bay while we have to deal with those lunatic preppies as well.” He debated on mentioning the already starting to bud conflict between the bikers and the football team too, but then kept silent about it. He’d have to keep that from escalating by himself. Besides, Jughead was a smart guy, he probably figured it out himself.

“You’re right, that won’t do. While it may help convince my schoolmates, it’s just too much of a distraction that we can’t afford. Not up against the likes of a Donna.”

“So any idea how to get them to stand down?”, he asked, checking to see if he was still alone and no one close by to listen to his conversation.

Jughead was silent as he was thinking. Finally, he sighed. “Go to my dad for help. He’s the only one they’ll listen to. If he and maybe even Jellybean give you two their blessings, as my father and sister, they can’t really mind anymore.”

It was worth a shot but he wasn’t too keen to get Jughead’s little sister more involved than she already was. “Or we could just tell Sweet Pea the truth. The Serpents could help a great deal in keeping the preppies at bay.”

“No! There are already way too many people in on the secret as it is”, Jughead immediately shot down that idea. “Besides, the Serpents aren’t the right fit for going against Donna and the others. And remember? We don’t want to keep them at bay, we want them coming after us.”

“After Betty”, Archie specified, his voice short with his barely contained anger. “It’s easy for you to demand this in your bunker, but Betty is the one up here under constant surveillance, she’s the one being terrorized be your gal Donna and she’s the one having to make herself a target up here not just for your schoolmates but now even to everyone who minds her turning to me for comfort, either on your behalf or on Veronica because she now stole her best friend’s boyfriend! Do you even have an idea how fucking hard this is for her?”

Seriously!

“Is this coming from Betty?”, Jughead asked, sounding suspicious rather than ashamed.

“No, of course not. She would never say or admit to something being too much for her“, Archie pointed out through clenched teeth. “As you and I both know perfectly well. Which is why this is coming from me: the best friend of both of you.”

“So what are you suggesting?”, Jughead challenged him. “I’m aware this is hard, for all of us. The more reason to continue with this. The sooner we get done, the sooner we all are free again.”

There it was again: for all of them. Instead of just for once thinking only about Betty. Looking heavenwards, he shook his head. It simply was to no use. He wasn’t going to listen to him any bit more than Veronica was. And Betty wasn’t going to pull the plug on this either. So all he could do was continue to play along and make sure to have Betty’s back and be there for her when she needed him or to unload or to take a break from this madness once in a while.

“Whatever”, he replied shortly. “I’ll talk to FP tonight, thanks for the tip. Hopefully that will whistle back the Serpents. Listen, I need to go.”

“Sure. Thanks for the update.” There was a beat of silence. “And for all you’re doing here. I know it’s asked a lot and I’m truly grateful to you and Veronica.”

He sighed. “Of course. Bye. Don’t get spiderwebs on you down there.”

Jughead chuckled. “I’ll try to avoid them. Bye.”

Hanging up, Archie put the phone away and stared over the field, frustrated. He didn’t know why he was so disappointed in how that conversation had went. After all, he’d gotten the most important thing he’d wanted, namely a possible solution to the Serpents problem. And seriously, had he really expected to convince Jughead to pull the plug?

No, not really. Still he had hoped to maybe get through to him, especially once he’d told him how hard this was on Betty.

But he hadn’t.

And Archie was finding himself seriously not okay with that. Because the truth was, this wasn’t the first time Jughead displayed little regard to Betty’s safety. Joining the Serpents and making her their queen, wanting to call her during a fucking drug run, not checking on her whereabouts during the riots or not that much later when they were on the road and couldn’t reach her, both times even after he asked him about her, now this mess. He knew Jughead wasn’t at fault for his schoolmates drugging and framing her for murder, but he was the one putting her in danger now by not pulling the plug, especially after he told him how hard this was on her. He always argued Betty could better take care of herself than anyone he knew and Archie wouldn’t dream of denying that. She could. And yes, she was strong and smart and could take much, so incredibly so. But she wasn’t invincible. And she cared. And wobbled. And hurt. And cried. And broke.

And damn, when you loved her, you should want to protect her always, shouldn’t you? Put her safety first above all else.

Or was he the fool to worry this much when her actual boyfriend hardly seemed bothered by any of this?

Maybe.

But he saw all this. He’d held her when she was crying and breaking apart at least a little. He was the one whom she had told not once but three times already by now that she couldn’t do this anymore.

He loved her.

How could he not want to protect her, always? Make sure she was safe and happy?

For the rest of their lives?

He closed his eyes and hung his head, pushing his hands deep into his jeans pockets.

There. Second time in less than a day that he entertained thoughts of forever regarding Betty.

Who was he kidding, after all this, nothing was ever going to be normal again. At least not normal as in like before.

And another sad truth was that nothing of what he thought or felt mattered because he wasn’t the one making these choices here. That was Betty.

Who chose Jughead years ago and over and over again since then, just like he had chosen Veronica. Who accepted her role as his queen of the Serpents in order to be with him. Who said yes to this plan and was never going to back down now.

What did it matter when he wasn’t okay with Jughead’s continued disregard of Betty’s safety and well-being when she herself didn’t seem to mind?

It didn’t. And he’d better resign himself to that.

* * *

That was easier said than done when not twenty minutes later, he walked into the Blue & Gold and found the girl constantly at the center of his thoughts lately leaning heavily onto her desk, her face being beyond pale.

“Betty?” Alarmed he rushed forward, turning her towards him before he gently nudged her to sit down. He knelt before her, taking her cold hands into his. “What happened? Are you hurt?”

He couldn’t see any injury, but he knew only too well how easily one could hide one.

Way too slow for his liking her eyes focused on his. “She doesn’t believe it.”

“Who?”

“Donna”, she whispered and he felt her hands trembling.

“Donna? How do you even ...”

“She was here. Told me straight to my face that she doesn’t believe Jug’s dead and that she’ll get us.”

Cold fear ran down his spine. “Hold on. She was here? Just now?”

Betty nodded. He glared around the otherwise empty room.

“And you were alone? Where the fuck is Kevin? He was supposed to stay with you until I came to bring you home.”

She looked down at her lap. “I sent him home.”

Of course she had. “Dammit Betty!” Jumping up, he paced in front of her desk, trying to tame down his rage.

That psycho who had almost killed Jughead and drugged Betty had been here. With Betty. Alone. Fucking minutes ago!

“I’m sorry.”

Stopping in his tracks, he glanced at her, looking so small and exhausted again in her chair, and his heart clenched. Cursing, he knelt back down in front of her. “Don’t. I’m not mad at you, Betts, you know that, right?” She nodded and he stroked over her cheek, her skin cold to his touch. “You just gave me a scare. Anything could have happened with her here with you alone!”

She leaned forward to put her arms around his neck and bury her face against him. “I know. But if it’s any consolation, I don’t think she’s out for my blood. Just my sanity. Perhaps she only kills guys, like she did Jug and the other guys we found out about. Girls she seems to just want to drive them crazy.”

Killed Jug. Closing his eyes, he held her tighter, realizing that with Donna having been in here, they had to assume that the Blue & Gold was now also bugged. So this was at least partly also part of this sick show.

Fuck.

Well, luckily he hadn’t said something he shouldn’t have so far, being too hung up on the fact that this bitch had had the nerve to waltz in here as if she owned their school to threaten Betty. He still was. Okay. So he used that for both the show and to convince Betty to have more regard to her own safety.

“No, that’s hardly a consolation. And for sure nothing I’m counting on. So please, Betty, will you please finally listen to me and let me make sure you’re safe? If not for yourself then at least for me? I’ve already lost my best friend. I can’t lose you too, baby. I just can’t.” Pulling back, he cupped her head at the base of her neck, staring into her startled eyes. “I love you, Betty. I can’t live without you.”

He couldn’t. Neither as her best friend nor as someone who was maybe entertaining thoughts of spending a lifetime trying to make her happy and keep her safe. He needed her in his life, period, no matter in which way she let him in.

She stared at him wide-eyed, flabbergasted. “What?”

“I love you”, he repeated, hoping she could tell that almost everything he told her here was true and not for show, his words coming straight from his heart. “And I need you to stay in my life. Forever. Okay?” Speechless, she still stared. But eventually, with a slow blink, she nodded. “So I need you to be more careful from now on. And not fight me at every corner when I try to protect you. You understand?”

Her lips opened but no word came over them. The need to kiss her surged through him and he stared transfixed at her lips for a long moment, before he remembered again that phase two was over and done with and with no one around to witness their fake new relationship he definitely had no business wanting to kiss his best friend. Instead, he let go of her face to take her hands again. “Betty? Are you hearing me?”

Breathing in deeply, she nodded, her eyes locked with his, still searching them for something he wasn’t sure what it was. “Yeah. I hear you, Arch.”

So far so good. But he wasn’t satisfied yet. “And do you also promise me to be more careful?”

She huffed, her gaze turning exasperated. But he stayed firm until she nodded reluctantly. “Yeah, I promise.”

It was a start. Getting up, he kissed the top of her head. “Thank you. Now just please also try to remember it. Come on. We should go home now.”

She got up and grabbed her things. They first walked to her spint where she retrieved her bag, his jacket and her coat, then left. All the time, Archie kept watch, looking everywhere for Donna and the other preppies, while he kept an arm around Betty, needing her close and where he knew she was safe.

They both relaxed immensely once they were out of sight of the school and reaching their neighborhood.

He was aware that Betty looked up at him a few times, about to say something, but then thought better of it, keeping silent. He was pretty sure he knew what was on her mind as it was on repeat in his mind also. Pretty much the whole day, for that matter. But he kept silent as well, not seeing the point in opening their semi-private conversation up again. He had said what he had to say, meaning every word and he wasn’t going to take any of it back. He had been pretty straightforward too, so he neither saw a need to elaborate on what had been said.

“How was the math prep lesson?”, she asked eventually, optioning for a neutral, safe topic.

Fine with him. “Okay. Could have gone better.”

She frowned. “In which way?”

He shrugged. “Part of it I just didn’t get. And I guess my concentration wasn’t the best either today.”

She bit her lip. “Sorry. We should have waited with all this until after your test.”

It was his turn to frown. “Nonsense. This test is going to be a challenge for me no matter what. I much prefer to get this charade over with as soon as possible.”

“Hear, hear.” She sighed. “Look, how about we try to study together for an hour each day until Monday? And maybe at the weekend I can come over and we tackle what you’re still unsure about.”

He didn’t like to need so much help. But he wasn’t foolish enough to decline on that offer. Especially as studying with Betty as his tutor always made it easier for him to understand the stuff. She had a way to explain things to him that made it always much clearer to him. And she also knew how to time their sessions so he wouldn’t get too restless. Plus, this way he could keep his eyes on her and didn’t have to worry about her all the time. “I’d appreciate it.” He hesitated. “That is, if you have time for it. I know you already have a lot on your plate, with Jughead, the investigation, the year book and your own studying.”

She huffed. “Don’t you even think about any of that. Getting you through that test on Monday is just as or more important right now.”

He stopped walking. Noticing him staying behind, his arm slipping from her shoulder as she moved on, she stopped too, turning back towards him. “Archie?”

He shook his head, everything in him coiled so tight he couldn’t speak. Or maybe there just were no words for what he was feeling. God. This girl was just too good for him. He didn’t deserve her.

She stepped back to him. “Arch?”

“I love you”, was all he could say, for the third time this day. Like before, her eyes widened, startled. “I ... I ...” He had no idea what he was trying to say. But whatever it was, it shouldn’t be said. He closed his eyes. Not now. Not here. Not after this day. Maybe never. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes again to meet hers. “You’re the best friend a guy can dream of, Betty Cooper. I know I often don’t show or appreciate it enough. But know I do know. And I don’t take it for granted. Not anymore. Never again.”

He had, once upon a time. But after almost losing her friendship or her entirely several times and with his dad’s death and how she had yet again been there for him, to now this other show of loyalty and unquestioned love for him ... He had learned his lesson. Big time.

She smiled, her inner light shining like a beacon of sunshine in the dawn. “Oh, don’t be silly. Of course I know that. And right back at you.”

It wasn’t the same though. He knew that like in so many things, she was so much better at this whole friendship thing than he was. But he was going to try to be better from now on, getting even with her and then keep up with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, thank you so much for all the kudos and comments you left me. Love them!  
> Needless to say, I’ve loved writing this chapter. And I know, most of the extended scenes are unlikely to have happened - sadly. All the more reason to make them true for this story. I hope you had fun following those two through their first day of officially fake dating each other.  
> Next one is coming soon. All I can say so far: Bunker. Insecurities.   
> I’m sure you get where I’m going here ...


	4. Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Archie really thought while he made out with Betty at the bunker - and what happened after Donna left.

**4 - Pressure**

The rest of the week was hard. The pretending in itself was almost the easiest part, surprisingly. But not to get too used to it, that was a real challenge. Holding her hands whenever he could was one thing, also pulling her to sit beside him or often keeping an arm around her shoulders or sometime her waist wasn’t that big a deal. But not to steal a kiss whenever he wanted to, always restraining himself to kiss her cheek or the top of her neck instead of her lips or other accessible yet still intimate spots just barely acceptable for the public eye, that was getting harder and harder. They had told Kevin and Reggie that they tried to keep it down now at school for the sake of Veronica and the Serpents, and for now that satisfied them, but it was definitely another argument for bringing this to an end soon because people were going to become suspicious if they continued being so chaste all the time, not to mention his self control might start slipping as well.

Also not to get his feelings more confused than they had already been was hard with being so close to Betty like never before and in at least some ways definitely also in a new way for both of them. Ways he probably liked too much. And God, he was becoming obsessed with seeing her in his letterman jacket, which was why he kept insisting she wore it regularly, at least at school. After all, what sign spoke more for an undeniable claim on a girl in high school than a jock letting his girlfriend wear his beloved letterman jacket? Something Veronica never had cared about, as he had realized now. Which was probably for the best because he couldn’t see anyone else but Betty wearing it anymore. Or to be totally honest, perhaps it was more that he didn’t want to see anyone else in it.

But that was all only part of it. What was really getting to him was the constant pressure of doubt if they were being watched or listened to.

Hands down the worst thing though was the constant worry he felt whenever Betty was out of his sight, and more and more also even when she was with him. A big worry were Donna and the preppies of course and what they were planning to do next. But at school too, there was a lot to worry about. While Jughead’s idea to involve FP had helped and he kept the Serpents at bay for the time being, they were still acting pretty hostile, mostly against him but he saw the anger was starting to turn against Betty and he figured it wasn’t long until things could escalate, FP’s blessing or not. The Serpents weren’t the only problem though. Both the Vixen as well as the Pretty Poisons had made clear they stood on Veronica’s side, and boy, these girls could be vicious and they in turn seemed to be more mad at Betty than at him. So yeah, school was currently a veritable hostile minefield and both of them were more than happy when they could leave school at the end of the day.

But as soon as they were finally away from surveilling or enraged eyes, there kicked the next worry in and he was finding that one the hardest to battle. Because once they were free to drop the act, it became plain to see just what a toll this constant pressure was taking on Betty. And just the fact that she bothered less and less to hide it from him had his alarm bells shrilling persistently. He was glad she trusted him enough to let go in front of him, of course, but seeing her skin getting paler and the circles under her eyes darken practically daily had him punching his punching bag with more and more force. She had also lost some weight, which wasn’t too surprising as he rarely saw her do much more than pick at her food at lunch. He wasn’t sure about breakfast or dinner, she was either at her house or at the bunker for that, but he doubted it was much.

What was inexplicable to him was that no one else seemed to notice how very much at the limit Betty danced here. He hadn’t been aware just how good she had gotten at fooling everyone. There had been a time he would have sworn that Betty Cooper was incapable of lying, at least to him. Actually, he had still believed that before all this had started.

Now he wasn’t so sure anymore. And he asked himself if she had fooled him too and that maybe already for a while. If it was true he felt like it was his fault. Because he hadn’t been as close to Betty since sophomore year as he should have been as her best friend. No one knew her as well as him. Veronica was still too new to town, didn’t have the years with Betty he had had. Kevin was too gullible, easy for Betty to distract him when he got too close to something she didn’t want him to know. And Jughead ... yeah, there he wasn’t sure. While the three of them had spent a lot of time together growing up, those two hadn’t been much more than acquaintances out of need when he had wanted to do something with both his best friends. So no, growing up Jughead for sure hadn’t been close enough to Betty to learn Betty’s tells. But that wasn’t the case anymore, was it? After three years in a relationship with her, he should know better by now. Okay. So he was stuck in the bunker, not able to spend that much time with her. And he’d bet Betty was careful to not let on anything when she was with him, probably smiling any doubts he may have away, distracting him with other ways when that didn’t worked. All in her quest to not worry anyone. Yeah, she definitely had gotten too good at that. Yet. Jughead should fucking know better.

As should he. Sure, now he saw through her projections without any problems, but he was almost sure by now that he had overlooked quite a bit these past few years. That fueled some more angry attacks on his punching bag.

All of this made him less and less reluctant to leave her side. He simply trusted no one else to take proper care of her or keep her safe, even from herself if necessary. Unfortunately, that was nearly impossible. He still had the gym and his dad’s company to run, plus their very different class schedule and her extracurricular work made it hard to keep an eye on her at all times. Further complicated by the exasperating disregard of her own safety by the very girl he was so desperately trying to protect.

Oh, she tried keeping her promise to him but as he started to comprehend, her definition of being careful was extremely different from his. So he adapted by doing what he could, trying to be there with her as much as possible and seeing to it that someone else, mostly Kevin, kept an eye on her when he couldn’t. It wasn’t enough, Betty still found way too many ways to be reckless with her safety and he was still trying to figure out how to close those gaps.

The side effect of this self imposed quest was that he hadn’t spent any alone time with his actual girlfriend since the night before they concocted this insane plan and phase one went into action. Ronnie was getting impatient and started asking questions but he always had the same answer for her: they couldn’t risk meeting yet, with the scrutiny Betty and with this charade now also he were under, pretty much all the time. But he knew he couldn’t blow her off for much longer.

He shouldn’t want to either.

The problem was, she may not have a problem with sleeping with him while he pretended to date another girl, he though very much had so. It felt wrong to him on so many levels.

Of course those weren’t the only reasons. The roller coaster his emotions and feelings for the two girls in his life were on kept speeding through its circles and loops, leaving him between strawberries and chocolate. The doubts he was beginning to realize more and more regarding his relationship with Veronica, most of them having nothing to do with Betty actually.

But the undeniable sucker were those treacherous, overwhelming ideas he was getting about Betty that involved the rest of their lives.

How could he face Veronica while his heart and soul were in such confusion?

All in all, he was relieved when Friday at last rolled in, giving them a much needed break from school. There was also dread though because he knew he couldn’t put off seeing Veronica anymore.

After another long day at school he was happy to let off some steam at the gym, getting some of the pent-up frustration of the past few days out of his system.

Until he got a text from Betty just as he was closing up the gym that sent all the rest he’d worked so hard for straight out of the window.

_'Arch, I need you, now! Meet me at the bunker ASAP. Please.'_

The urgency in the text was undeniable. It had his heart beating fast in dread. Hurrying out, he threw his gym bag into his truck, got in and gunned it, racing towards the bunker. All the way he wondered what could be so urgent for her to send off such a call for help. Was she hurt? Did Donna and preppies got to her after all? She had told him she was going to work late at the Blue & Gold again, calling him once she was finished. So how come he was to meet her at the bunker now?

Had Jughead called her for help? That could explain this. He sure hoped not, but it could be. A setback from the blow to his head maybe. Or the preppies found him after all and finished what they had tried to do a few weeks ago.

Please God, no.

Arriving at the closest parking spot he could get to the bunker, he parked the truck and jogged the way over to the bunker.

"Betty? Jughead?", he called out as soon as he dropped down into the tunnel.

Much to his relief, Jughead appeared in the entrance, looking well - and surprised. "Archie?"

"Betty texted me to come here ASAP. She's not here yet?", he replied with a frown, joining Jughead in the small living space of the bunker. Nope, definitely no Betty there. It worried him, but for the moment he resolved himself to wait. Still, if she didn't show up within the next fifteen minutes, he was going to look for her.

"That's strange. Well, she is supposed to come tonight, bringing food. But you here wasn't part of the plan."

He'd bet. These plans were new to him. Then again, he wasn’t naive, he’d figured Betty had sneaked out here regularly, it probably part of the reason why the circles under her eyes were getting so dark. Her visits here for sure didn't just have the sole purpose of her bringing food.

Betty having sex with anyone was not a topic he entertained a lot though, mostly because he really, really didn't like thinking about that. Especially not so lately.

Avoiding meeting Jughead's eyes and needing to keep himself occupied while they waited for Betty, he looked around, not having been back to the bunker since the four of them had held their meeting about how to deal with the wide spreading rumor of Jughead not being really dead, coming up with that oh so splendid plan. "I see you've been busy", he mentioned, taking in the impromptu boards plastered with dozens of notes, pictures and articles. It seemed kind of - obsessed.

"Yeah, not much else to do down here. It's maddening, really. So much information and this time, we know exactly who did what - still, we can't prove anything."

"You think you're getting any closer?"

"Why? Tired of fake dating my girlfriend? Or hoping it'll last for a while longer?"

Jerking around, he threw Jughead an incredulous glare. "Excuse me?"

Jughead returned his glare for a heartbeat before he put his hands into his neck and stared up at the ceiling. "Sorry, man. I guess being stuck down here and having to pretend I'm dead is starting to get to me. I'm tired of hiding, not being able to do anything than pour over these documents."

Archie wasn't appeased fully though. "Yeah well, I'm tired of lying as well. The sooner this is all over the better." And yes, he was aware that he didn't give Jughead a straight answer. He was starting to get real good at that.

"Hear, hear", Jughead muttered.

It was probably for the best that they heard the lock door open and close then and there, Betty rushing in seconds later, throwing the food bags from Pop's on the table, one of them falling open and burgers tumbling out, looking utterly relieved to see Archie there. "Thank God you're here. Donna's following me. I bet she'll show up in here in five minutes top. Jug, quick, hide. Archie, shirt and shoes off", she rattered off like a machine gun, slipping out of her coat and throwing it over Jughead's computer and notes on the table.

"What?", he and Jughead said in unison, staring at her.

Exasperated, she looked at them. "Donna is coming. We have to act quick or this whole scheme is blowing up in our faces."

"Why would you even lead her here if you knew she was following you?", Archie asked perplexed, not moving.

"Because she thinks now she got us. When all she finds is you and me making out far away from prying, judging eyes, it will make her spin further out of control. Seriously, guys? What are you still waiting for?" She kicked off her shoes, then looked around frantically. "Shit, those boards … Lights! We need to turn down the lights." Pushing the boards with the plastered side towards the wall, she hurried over to switch off or dim one light after another, only leaving a single one closest to the cot on for the moment.

"Uh - where exactly do you suggest I should hide? It's not like there are any closets standing around here", Jughead asked.

"Under the cot. Archie and I will make out on it, so she'll have no chance to take a look there." Coming over to Archie, who still hadn't moved, she tugged at his shirt. Catching her hands, he shook his head. "Whoa, hold on a sec. Is this really necessary, Betts? Can't we just, I dunno …"

She cut him off. "What? Talk? Play cards? You think she'll believe we came all the way out here for nothing more than a bit of loving talk and maybe some PDA? When you have a perfectly unoccupied bedroom available right across my house that we could use for that? Even so it's still a stretch, but there's your mom and your room is right across mine so Jellybean or FP could get a glimpse which wouldn't be too nice, but we definitely won't sell it if it doesn't look scandalously hot and dirty."

"I hate to admit it, but she's got a point there", Jughead piped up, effectively not sounding happy at all.

She rounded on him. "What are you still doing here? Hide already!"

Rolling his eyes, Jughead dropped to the floor to slide under the cot. "Ugh. I don't think anyone bothered to clean under here since the cot was moved here." He sneezed a couple of times.

Checking if Jughead was effectively hidden away, Betty nodded, turning back towards him. "Get rid of that shirt already."

Shaking his head, Archie complied reluctantly. She took the shirt and placed it conveniently over another pile of notes on the nightstand.

"Top or bottom?"

Realizing she was still talking to him, he blinked. "Huh?"

"Do you want to be on the top or the bottom?", she repeated more slowly, exasperated.

Jeez. Blood rushed to his cheeks and he stared at the cot as if it was filled with nails and glass shards. And had poisonous snakes beneath it. He shook his head. "Whatever."

"Okay, well, bottom for you then." She gave him a push that had him stumble to the cot and another to get him onto it finally.

Clenching his jaw, he stretched out onto his back, bracing himself. Betty took a last look around, then came over, turned off the remaining light and next thing he knew, she was on top of him, straddling him. Grinding his teeth, he forced himself to lay still, but even as she wriggled to get comfortable, his hands automatically reached out to hold her hips already, steadying her. She lowered her upper body onto his, laying her head onto his shoulder. He felt her panting and again his arms closed around her on their own will.

"Now what?", he challenged, not bothering to hide his disgust with this whole situation.

She sighed. "We wait until we hear her coming down. Then give her a show she won't forget that soon."

"Not too good a show though", Jughead piped up from beneath them.

"Guys, this is so sick", Archie muttered, his teeth grinding.

"Agreed", Betty replied so softly he didn't think Jughead could hear her as well. "I'm sorry we dragged you into this, Arch", she added and this time he was sure her words were only meant for him.

He closed his eyes, tightening his hold of her. "I'm sorry you have to go through all this", he whispered back as tonelessly.

They heard the lock door open.

"Showtime", Betty whispered, this time loud enough also for Jughead to hear it. She pushed herself up a bit, sliding her hips to fit perfectly against his, stroking with one hand down his chest to rest on his side right over the scar of the knife wound he got in Juvie and she had saved him from, applying first aid right before she rushed off to lead the guards away from him. Her other hand trailed up to the back of his neck, the tips of her fingers burying themselves into his hair. Her lips touched the crook of his shoulder, leaving a soft, hesitant kiss there.

Jesus.

His mind froze, but his body was eager to take control once again as his hands pulled out the hem of her pullover to slide up over the smooth skin of her back, pressing her closer to him. His mouth searched for her neck, kissing the soft spot beneath her ear. He felt himself hardening, whishing to switch her onto her back in order to explore her marvelous body properly.

Thank God that was the moment when Donna jumped with a triumphant cry into the living space, blinding them with her torchlight. He blinked, raising his upper body to block the offending light, relieved to reposition Betty in the process so that she shouldn't feel anything improperly while Betty told off Donna, sending her scurrying away after a few panicked and baffled looks around the otherwise empty bunker.

He waited until they heard her going up the ladder before he lifted Betty off him and got off the cot in a flash, desperate to put a reasonable distance between him and Betty - and her boyfriend beneath the cot. He followed Donna into the tunnel, checking that she indeed had left, before he moved up the ladder to close the lock door, just in case she was still lingering around to listen in on them.

That girl was so sick.

Back down, he leaned his forehead against the cold metal, taking a moment to get his treacherous body back under the control of his mind.

Fuck.

Balling his hands, he turned around to march back to the scheming duo, switching the lights back on as he went. Snatching his shirt from the nightstand, he threw it back on. "Air's clear." Jughead popped up, pushing himself from under the cot to get back onto his feet, covered in dust and certainly also some spiderwebs. Betty stood over at the sink, her back turned towards them. Disgusted, he shook his head. "Guys, this madness has to stop. We can't continue like this."

"Yeah, this had been a bit too close a call", Jughead sighed, sagging down onto one of the chairs, wiping away flakes of dust from his hair and face. "We have to be even more careful from now on."

"That's not what I meant, Jughead. We should start talking exit strategy here, not how to continue this sick game", he clarified with a glare.

"No! We're getting so close. She's getting more and more sloppy. They'll make a mistake. And only then we can move in to deal with them once and for all. Until then we need to stick to the plan."

"For Heaven's sake, it’s not enough that Donna has pretty much our entire school bugged, walking in and out as if she owned the place, now that sicko even followed Betty all the way out here! Barged in here with a malice that's just not healthy anymore!", he exploded, pointing to the tunnel. "How long do you think before she goes even further? And what's going to be next? Her kidnapping Betty to lure you out of hiding? Torturing her until she tells her the truth she wants to hear? This is getting way too dangerous, especially for Betty!"

But Jughead shook his head, stuborningly. "Not if we convince her she's crazy for thinking they hadn't killed me after all. And I bet the show she just witnessed went a long way in proving our point."

Realizing that Jughead was way too far gone in his obsession in order to still be convinced otherways, he turned to Betty who still stood with her back to them. She was the most sensible one of them all, at least she had to recognize that this was madness. "A little help here?"

She first raised her head before turning to face them, her arms tightly hugging herself. He could see immediately that she was as bothered by Donna’s latest stunt as he was. Why couldn't Jughead see that? Why didn't he care more about what he put Betty through here? She was his girlfriend, dammit, he was supposed to protect her, not put her in danger!

Slowly, she looked from him to Jughead, then slowly shook her head."You're both right. Yes, Donna is spiraling, which is what we wanted, but tonight proved also that she's getting more dangerous. If this continues for much longer, we'll be prone to make mistakes under the pressure she's putting on us too. Hell, I probably did make one already tonight, letting her follow me here. Now she knows the bunker. What if she comes back to check it out again once she's sure we're not here? Then all this was for nothing." She looked down. "I'm sorry for that. But … She's been surveilling me since the funeral I think, and yeah, it's starting to get to me. I thought, if I lead her here and all she's finding is just me and Archie succumbing to our passion, it will give us some more time while she regroups."

"And that was brilliant thinking", Jughead agreed, apparently totally ignoring what else Betty had just admitted to. Archie felt his fingers flex, but he clenched his jaw and kept silent. "You were absolutely right. That's why we need to stick to the plan now or like you said, this whole charade will have been for nothing."

That was not what she'd said, Archie wanted to scream at him, but again, he bit on his tongue, sensing that this was something the couple had to figure out themselves. But he wasn't happy at all with what he was seeing or hearing.

"For how much longer, Jug?", Betty asked softly, holding Jughead's frantic gaze.

"I don't know! But for sure for right now."

She broke the eye contact with him to look to the side. Finally she nodded. "Okay. You're probably right, we need to give it a little bit more time, see what's Donna's next move. But we still need to think of a plan B because Archie's right, we can't keep this up for much longer, Jughead. We can't ask this of Archie and Veronica. They're doing already more than enough to get us out of this mess."

Archie stared at her incredulously, his heart constricting for a moment. Was she really more worried about him and Veronica here than what this did to her? The danger it put her in? Shit. He looked away. "Don't worry about us. We'll be fine. I just want this to end. For all of us", he stressed, glancing back at her.

"See? It's all good", Jughead smiled, coming over to slap his back. "Thanks, man."

He replied nothing, not thinking that the truth would be well received by either of them, namely that he wasn't doing this for Jughead.

"We really need to be more careful though", Betty sighed."And I hate to say it, but me coming out here alone will start getting more difficult."

"Oh. Yeah." For the first time Jughead's eager face fell, a dark cloud swallowing him up. But he nodded. "Yeah, I see how that can get tricky."

Betty's eyes softened. "It's okay, Jug, I'll find a way. I'm good at sneaking around, remember?"

Jughead brightened up with a sly smile. "Indeed, that you are."

Okay, this was getting way too uncomfortable for him. "Speaking of, what's the plan for tonight? You think she's still watching or has she given up for tonight?", he asked, looking at Betty. Truth was, he was so ready to get out of there. "Because if she's still watching, then I can hardly leave alone - and we probably have to give it a bit more time. Unless her surprise visit killed the mood and we decided to call it a night? Or are we confident she left and then I assume you'll stay here? In that case I'd rather leave you two to yourselves."

"Uh …" Her gaze flickered to Jughead.

He waved them on. "Knowing her, she's still out there, wanting to make sure. So it's probably best we don't risk anything and you two head home together in a bit."

"You sure?", she asked with a frown.

Jughead nodded. "We can be together tomorrow, when we're sure she's not out there lurking."

"If you think so …" She glanced at Archie who shrugged. But yeah, he totally agreed. Besides, she looked as if she could really use some sleep and he doubted she'd get much sleep staying here.

Her gaze fell on the table. "Okay, so, why don't we first eat the takeout? I brought enough to feed both of your insatiable stomachs, I think. That will definitely also give us enough time to make our secret rendezvous here believable to anyone still watching."

"Good idea", Jughead grinned, not too surprisingly.

She looked at Archie. He shrugged. "You know me, I never say no to a burger from Pop's."

* * *

They left maybe an hour later, talking for a bit more after they polished clean their figurative plates. For once, it wasn't about murder attempts, Stonewall preppies or fake dating but actually normal stuff like Reggie's desperate search for the perfect senior prank, Cheryl's launch of her campaign to become prom queen with Toni as her co-queen, the obnoxity of Mr Honey and Kevin's ideas for the upcoming variety show. So basically topics to laugh about and keep the mood light. Jughead may have not been all that interested in those mundane worries, but he listened and laughed and even gave him a few ideas to pitch to Reggie for the senior prank. It was an effort that was appreciated by both, Betty and Archie.

Archie left first, letting Betty say her goodbye to Jughead in private, waiting just outside, using the time to scan the surroundings. He couldn't see anyone, but he didn't feel at ease, rather to the contrary. Maybe it was paranoia, but he did feel like he was being watched. His phone buzzed. Checking it, he saw a message from Veronica, asking if he was coming over tonight. His answer was sent without even having to think about it. 'Can't. Donna's following us. See you tomorrow.'

Hearing Betty come up the ladder, he pocketed his phone and turned to help her out. Pulling her into his arms, he put his mouth to her neck beneath her ear, leaving a soft kiss there. "I think we're being watched", he murmured.

She slid her arms around his waist and stood up on her tiptoes to kiss the corner of his mouth. "Got it."

He let her go to close the lock door before he pulled her into his side, dropping an arm over her shoulder as they began to walk back leisurely to his truck.

"You think she bugged my truck? Or put a tracker on it?", he asked quietly, hating the very idea.

She reached up to fasten her hand to the one over her shoulder. "No idea. Possibly. For sure can't hurt to check, once we're out of sight."

"Great", he grumbled.

She sighed. "I know. I'm sorry."

Nudging her head with the crook of his elbow to him, he kissed her forehead. "Stop apologizing. None of this is your fault. You didn't ask for any of this, nor was this your crazy plan. And it's definitely not your fault what that psycho does."

She glanced up at him. "But I went along with it. And I know we're asking a lot here. Or how you hate having to lie to this magnitude. Look, just, if it gets too much for you, please say so and we'll pull the plug on this, okay? No hard feelings, promise."

He stopped walking, turning towards her. "You really think I'd ever leave you alone with this mess? With that bitch out for your blood or rather said your sanity?"

Her eyes shone even in the dark of the night. "Arch …"

"No, Betty. Have you ever not stood by me, despite all the shit that happened to both you and me? Why would you think I won't stand by you now that it's my turn?" It really bothered him that she might think like that.

She squeezed his hand. "That's exactly what I mean. You've been through so much, especially this last year and a half. Juvie, that stupid sacrifice mark, then your dad dying … I hate that now you get dragged into this, instead of finally being able to have a somewhat normal senior year to enjoy, especially with you having to head to Annapolis right after graduation. You should not have to do all this but just enjoy these last few months you have with Veronica and your friends."

God, that girl could be so infuriatingly impossible sometimes! "First, forget it, there will be no me enjoying my senior year as long as you are trapped in this game and in danger, that's just not going to happen, which you should know as I'm sure you couldn't either if it were the other way around. Second, there is no way, you hear me, absolutely no way that I'll not see this to the end, together with you. Third, Annapolis is still only a maybe, so no need for you to think or do anything with that in mind. And fourth", he stepped closer to her, hugging her tightly to him, touching his forehead against hers, "will you please, please, stop worrying about anyone else and for once in your life think about what this is doing to you, what danger it puts you in and decide what you need and act accordingly? Can you please do that? Just once?"

She didn't answer.

He sighed, pulling back his head to look into her eyes. "Of course you won't though. Because you're just not wired that way." He hadn't really expected anything else.

She offered a crooked smile. "Can't help it. But for the record: You're no bit better in that regard."

There he disagreed. He had been a lot more selfish in the past than she had ever been. It was one of the things he was trying to change.

"But …" Her smile faded, leaving her serious. "Thank you for caring, Arch. Or trying to get through to Jug on my behalf. It means a lot."

He frowned. "I love you, Betty. Of course I care. I always have and I always will."

A swirl of emotion shone in her eyes, followed by a sheen of tears. He cupped her face, stroking with his thumb over her cheek, not saying anything, no further words needed between them. She leaned into another hug, tucking her head beneath his chin. His arms closed around her.

"Thanks", she whispered. "Likewise."

He nodded, enjoying their hug for a moment longer, before he moved her back to his side. "Come on, let's get home. And then you can explain why you were out alone instead of waiting for me at the Blue & Gold as we had agreed on."

“Uh ...”

“You promised, Betty. How exactly do you figure leaving school alone is fulfilling that promise?”

She sighed. “I had a feeling she was out there so I checked, saw her and figured we could try this ruse to get her off our backs at least for a few days. That’s hardly the same as what you made me promise. And”, she held up a finger, “I’d like to point out I immediately texted you to come to the bunker, so you’ve got to admit, I was very sensible with my security in this whole episode. I should get kudos for that, not a preaching lesson.”

“Uhuh. The sad thing is that I know you actually believe that”, he muttered darkly. “Well, so we are clear here: No, that ist not sensible, in fact luring a lunatic deliberately into following you, while you were alone and told no one of your plan, is the very opposite of being sensibly mindful of your own security. Will say, please, never do that again.”

“You are no fun whatsoever. And since when have you mutated to Mr Security anyway? You of all people?”, she grumbled.

He felt a smile tug at his lips. “Since my best friend seems to insist on getting herself hurt, kidnapped or killed. Seriously, Betts, this was an unnecessary risk. You couldn’t have been sure if she was just there to follow you, which is bad enough, or have other plans. Drugging you again, running you over, taking you hostage, just point black shoot you for knowing too much ...”

“Whoa, Arch, stop it. You’re definitely worrying way too much. There’s no need to think in those extremes. That’s not her style.”

“Neither you or Jug would have thought they’d try to kill him on a Greek party and pin his murder on you. Now see where we are”, he pointed out. “Don’t you tell me what I have to worry about and what not. Especially seeing as you are ignorant of seemingly all threats to you. If you choose to ignore them, fine, but I won’t. As I told you, I can’t live without you. Therefore I have to make sure you stay alive to kick my ass for constantly worrying about you unnecessarily.”

She glanced up, opening her lips. But whatever she wanted to say, she changed her mind, closing her mouth and looking straight forward.

Fine with him. It probably was for the best if they left this particular conversation at that for now. He wasn’t ready yet to dive deeper into what stood behind his words and from the way she kept holding her tongue he guessed she wasn’t either.

Maybe they never would be. Maybe, when this was over and everyone learned the truth and the four of them returned openly to their original relationships, all of this confusion in his heart was going to clear up.

Yeah. Maybe.

Problem with that idea was that this confusion had started to manifest long before their fake dating. And after everything he’d felt, seen, heard and realized, he wasn’t sure if he could blend out all of that and not draw his conclusions and consequences based on them.

They reached his truck without saying another word, same for the short drive back. Partly because he still didn't trust that there wasn't a bug somewhere listening in, even though the truck had still been locked at least, partly because in his mind, the carousel was spinning again, faster than ever before.

Once back home, Betty seemed as relieved as he felt to get out of the truck and away from it. "We definitely need to check it", she muttered darkly. "Not tonight anymore though, I'm beat. But I can come over tomorrow and help you."

Tomorrow being Saturday, thank God. No school, no scheduled meetings, no pretending necessary until Monday, as far as he could see. "Sure, just pop over whenever you want. We can combine it with the study session." He hesitated, unsure if he actually wanted to propose the idea he had or not, but going ahead in the end. "About you going to see Jughead tomorrow - I could drive you out and leave the truck there, so anyone who cares can assume we went there to be alone, while I jog back to town through the back routes. Or maybe Ronnie can come pick me up somewhere. Then afterwards I could come back so we can head home together again."

She pushed her hands into her coat. "Archie, you really don't have to. I can get as easily out there and back again without being seen. It's not like I haven't done it many times before."

For sure. But that wasn't the point. "Look, for hopefully the last time: I don't want you going anywhere alone right now and if tonight proved anything, I am right to worry. You sneaking around and going to and coming from the woods alone at night isn't going to work for me. Frankly said, you shouldn't do that period. Riverdale is after all the number one murder town in the US."

"You're annoying when you're going all overprotective", she told him with a - well - annoyed look.

"Get used to it", he replied with a finality he hoped got through to her at last. "Besides, I always have been, but there normally isn't that much to worry about or you haven't let me in in time to worry. At least not since you came to me after the Black Hood first started to call you." Who had been her dad. He still had a hard time wrapping his head around that. Less that the Black Hood had turned out to be his long-time neighbor, having driven him and Betty around countless times, but that he had been so sick to torture his own daughter like that. Betty. The most wonderful and loving and kind girl there was and he went and dragged her into all this terrible darkness. But he'd been asking himself that question since he had watched Mr Cooper being led away in handcuffs from their house and he had resigned himself to never get an answer to that question. He rather made sure she never had to go through something like that alone ever again, so he tilted his head, narrowing his eyes. "Just that this is crystal clear, Betty, I'm not okay with that either. I want you to come to me when you need help or you're scared, no matter what else you think is on my plate and therefore shouldn't be loaded with your concerns too. Fact is, your concerns will always be at the top of my list, and I only mind if you don't come to me. Got it? No matter where we are, what we're doing or what else is going on in our lives."

He really needed her to understand this. Not just for now, but also the future. Their relationship, whatever nature it might have, had no chance of surviving if they didn't stick to such basic principles, but especially the important ones like this one.

Betty's eyes widened. Slowly, she nodded. "I hear you."

"Good. Just never forget or ignore it anymore, okay?", he drove home for good measure. "Now, back to tomorrow, I rescind my question. Just let me know when you want to head out and we will do it like I lined out just now.“

She sighed, but nodded. “All right, I’ll tell you and we go with your plan of action.”

Finally! “Thank you.”

He expected her to leave now in order to head over to her house, but all she did was glance over, not moving. Raising an eyebrow, he too looked over to her house, then back to her, watching her closely. As exhausted as she visibly was, she didn’t seem in any hurry to go home, even reluctant if he read her right.

Well, was that really so surprising? He could only imagine how awkward it had to be for her to live with her supposedly dead boyfriend’s dad and kid sister. Not to mention one Alice Cooper who currently was obsessed with her documentary, always wanting to film everything or interviewing whoever was unlucky enough to cross her way. There just was no escape for Betty anywhere anymore, he realized. Not in school, not at home and from what he’d seen tonight not even when she was at the bunker with Jughead.

Pushing his hands into his jacket, he leaned against the truck. “Hey, I’ve got a crazy idea: Why don’t we revive our old sleepover tradition? We could start tonight, with you bunking over at my house.”

She chuckled, a twinkle returning to her eyes he had missed. “With snickerdoodles as midnight snack?”

He smiled. “‘Course. What else? And a bedtime story with shadow figures.”

Her grin was real and big. “They for sure would be much more interesting and scary now than when we were ten, with everything we’ve seen and lived through.”

“Definitely. And then hot cocoa for breakfast.” His mom was a real pro at making hot cocoa, it always having been a highlight of their sleepovers at his house.

She sighed deeply, warm smile still in place. “God, don’t tempt me any further. I might just take you up on your offer after all.”

He shrugged. “Why not? There’s no school tomorrow. We could sleep in, then tackle math and checking my truck over.”

Her eyes met his, searching. “You’re serious.” When he only nodded, she sighed again, wistfully. “Arch, you know we can’t. We’re not ten anymore. It would be too weird.”

Probably. Then again, what really was the difference between them sharing a tent out in the middle of nowhere to bunking in his room? “Only if we make it weird.”

She was actually tempted, he could see that as she pondered his answer. Which told him a lot about the situation for her in the Cooper-Jones household.

“While that’s true, you know no one else would understand and we’d have to explain ourselves to everyone taking offense.” She looked at her feet. “Including Jug and V, once they hear about it and you know this town, of course they’ll hear about it. Do you really want that? Because I don’t. I’m tired of explaining or having to defend pretty much everything I do.”

He got that. He wouldn’t mind that much, the others could think what they wanted, but he figured it was on a whole other level for her. “I guess not”, he sighed.

“But thanks for the offer. Just thinking about it did good”, she said with a smile and indeed, she seemed a bit brighter.

“Well, the offer stands, period. If you change your mind, you know your way in”, he reminded her, meaning every word.

“Thanks.” She glanced back at her house. “I’d love to return the offer, but considering there now lives the Sheriff and former Serpent king only three doors down from me, who is very much armed, I think I better tell you to not get any similar ideas.”

Right. “Good point”, he agreed heartily, but again he wondered how Betty really felt about FP living with them. At one point he probably should try to get her to talk about it, but certainly not right now.

“Okay, well, I better get going. Thanks again for everything tonight“, she said, still not moving yet though.

“No thanks needed, Betts”, he reminded her.

She nodded. “Yeah, they are. Night, Arch.”

“Night, Betty.” Like the other nights, he watched her turn, walking over, move up the steps and vanish inside before he was satisfied and turned in himself.

Knowing that sleep wasn’t going to come easy to him once more, with his thoughts mainly circling around the blond girl sleeping in the room across from his window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I originally wanted to also include the next scene into this chapter but the chapter just got way too long, so yet again, here a split chapter, so to speak. Hope you enjoyed it, I sure did!  
> Thank everyone who left kudos or a comment, you regularly make my day.  
> Lots to come. Next we tackle that stupid promise Arch made to Veronica. Sigh. No idea what he was thinking there. Which is probably exactly the issue here ... but afterwards is a whole different story, at least in this story, you can count on that.


	5. Pent-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica’s question throws Archie off - and the longer he thinks about it, the less okay he gets with it. Enter Betty, leading to him asking her some tough questions in return.

**5 - Pent-up**

“Though I have to ask: When you were pretending to be with Betty ... You didn’t - feel anything... Did you?”

Ronnie’s question, right after they had had sex and were finally alone after almost a week, felt like a bucket of ice.

Like so often, from the moment they had been alone in her room, all thoughts and doubts had flown out the window, his body focusing only on his need, eager to join that luscious body to get lost in her. There was no denial their sex had always been and still was mind-blowing, this time not being any exception.

He loved that about their relationship. It was most likely one of the reasons why he and Veronica always found their way back together.

And then suddenly she had to go and ask him this impossible question, after he’d barely pulled out of her, still in the throws of the afterglow of their lovemaking.

What was he supposed to say in answer to such a question?

So he told her the only thing he could. “Ronnie, when will you learn? You are - now and forever - the only girl for me.” And before she could ask any more stupid questions, he rolled over her, shutting her up with a kiss and going for a second round.

But later, as he left his dark-haired girlfriend naked in her bed to go pick up his blonde-haired fake girlfriend, his mind was stuck on her question.

What kind of question had that even been? ‘You didn’t feel anything, did you?’ When had he ever not felt anything? Hell, he wasn’t exactly known for his emotionless behavior, quite the contrary. How could he have answered this question honestly with anything else than a firm yes? There he was, having to pretend dating his best friend in order to protect her and his best bud after a brutal, dangerous attack on them, even going as far as having to kiss her on demand of none other than Ronnie herself and what? He was supposed to not feel anything, just going through the scenes and motions as if he was a fucking android or actor?

Sure, of course he knew what she had been aiming at. Why she had to ask after not having displayed any doubts about him and Betty anymore since the day they had rescued Cheryl at the lake back in sophomore year, he didn’t know. Maybe she felt him having all these doubts. Maybe it was seeing him together with Betty this week.

Either way, he minded her question. Actually, he wasn’t okay at all, neither with the question itself nor with the way or the moment she chose to ask it.

This fake dating nonsense had been her idea, dammit! He had been reluctant but she had insisted on it being the only way. To now come and try to trap him with such a tricky question was low.

Still. While he actually hadn’t given her a straight answer, he hadn’t lied to her either. In that moment, his body still high and satisfied from their sex, no other girl had a chance to hog his thoughts, not even Betty.

Also now, despite his anger, he believed it true.

Though ...

Was it because he truly loved Ronnie in that forever kind of way - or was it because he thought that the girl he actually was that deeply and unconditionally in love with was so far out of his reach and therefore was no option at all?

That was where it got tricky. Because he just didn’t know and worse, he had no idea how to figure that particular dilemma out. He knew he loved them both, but those two loves were so fundamentally different. Especially the one for Betty was a puzzle to him. There was their childhood love after growing up together next door and being best friends since they were four years old. Then there was of course exactly that love they shared as the lifelong best friends they were. But ever since their hormones had kicked in, there always had been a flirty side to their relationship too, leading to experience their first kiss ever without tongue and with tongue years later together or him proposing to her in second grade or, as Reggie had reminded him, making sure Betty was off limits for the other boys unless they wanted to answer to him if she got hurt. He’d always been protective of her, but also of their friendship, greedy really to have her mostly to himself, or to at least have it clear to everyone that he was number one in her life just like she was his number one.

Until Geraldine Grundy or whoever she had actually been had smiled at him from her car and he went and fucked everything up by letting her fuck him, throwing away his virginity that everyone - including him - had assumed belonged to Betty Cooper, just like every other first there had been in their lives.

His jog accelerated into a sprint, his angry frustration pumping fuel into his legs.

How, with such a past and so many faces of love he already felt for his best friend, could he ever dissect what was the pure love of friendship and what was the all-consuming love of being desperately in love?

The only way he saw was to actually explore that side of love by simply trying it out. But that was impossible. Putting aside his doubts if Betty was even ever again going to be willing to give him another chance with her heart he knew he broke back in sophomore year not just with his words but also his actions - what if he lost Ronnie in the process, his actual true love? Or worse, what if he lost Betty altogether when they gave themselves as a couple a shot and it ended in heartbreak and disaster?

No. That just wasn’t a risk worth taking.

Or was it?

What if Betty was his true love after all? The promise of finding an incomparable happiness with her enticed him, kept whispering into his soul and heart.

He had hoped the fake dating might at least give him an idea without all the possible consequences and dangers of an actual shot, but if anything it made everything even more confusing. Because in the end, all was tainted by the doubt what exactly was just part of the show and what rooted in actual deeper feelings for each other they had buried. Also, as long as their interactions were sanctioned by their actual partners, it just couldn’t give him a clear reading on what was happening between him and Betty and what that did to his heart.

When he came in sight of his truck, the cause of all his troubled thoughts was already waiting, leaning against it.

Shit.

He wasn’t ready to face her yet. But she sensed him coming, because as soon as he came into view, she looked up, spotted him. Something she did a lot of times actually, sensing him approaching, like there was an invisible beacon that alerted her whenever he came near her. It went both ways too. He was able to feel her nearness as well, although he had to admit, the less time he spent with her, the more off it got. Lately though his very special Betty-radar was back in full force, stronger than ever before really.

He never had had a Ronnie-radar. Sure, a moment here and there, but then it was more like he had sensed someone being close, not her specifically. And they had to be quite close for him to feel the shift in the air. With this again: Was it because he simply hadn’t had over a decade of time to perfectly tune this radar onto Ronnie or was it because the band or whatever it was connecting him to Betty was so much stronger and deeper?

Did it matter, either way?

Having no choice, he gritted his teeth together to fall back into a jog, coming to an halt in front of Betty. “Hey. Am I late?”

The perky smile she had welcomed him with dimmed as she met his eyes. “Nah, I’m a bit early.”

“Okay. So you good to go?”, he asked a bit shortly, pulling out his car keys.

Still watching him closely, a frown appearing between her eyes, she nodded mutely.

He unlocked the car without another word, got in and waited impatiently for her to get buckled into the passenger seat before he started to put the truck in reverse to head back towards town.

“Something wrong?”

His hands tightening around the steering wheel, he shook his head. He was aware he was being unfairly short here with her. Technically, she had nothing to do with why he was currently so miffed with his girlfriend. Practically, right now, at its core, everything seemed to come back to her.

“Uhuh.” She was silent for a beat. “Hey, Arch?”

Inwardly growling, his fingers tightened some more with his effort to not growl out loud. “What?”

“Do me a favor?”

Another one? But his answer came with no hesitation. “Shoot.”

“Can we not head straight home? Maybe take a little detour?”

Was she for real? With this mood he was in? He glanced at her. She met his eyes, they more pleading than her voice had sounded. Oh yeah. She was for real.

They came up to where the road through the woods ended, leading onto the state road. Left for Riverdale. Right away from it. He turned right.

“Thanks”, she whispered.

He shrugged. This was probably a bad idea, but he almost never could say no to her, especially when she pleaded with him like this. “Anywhere special in mind?”

“No. Whatever you want is fine with me. Or we can just drive around. Whatever suits you more.”

For the first time he noticed the tiredness in her voice, like she was beginning to crash over the last few minutes. He glanced at her and sure enough, her perkiness from before was gone, leaving her tired. And pale. Concentrating back on driving, his knuckles started to stand out more as he contemplated what to do. It was way past midnight but still three, four hours until the sun was going to come up. He guessed, like him, she hadn’t slept much if at all while they had met with their actual significant others. And while his rage and run had flooded his system with adrenaline, he assumed he was going to get tired himself soon.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think. You must be tired too ...”, Betty spoke up, like so often seemingly reading his mind. “Let’s just turn around at the next opportunity and head home.”

She was doing it again. Putting his needs before hers. It was once again such a stark contrast to how Veronica had just treated him, it was practically glaring into his face. Because whatever she had been trying to achieve with that fucking question, the last thing it had been was thinking of him or caring about how he was really feeling about this whole fucked-up situation or how he was holding up with playing the bad guy not only betraying his girlfriend but exploiting his hurting best friend as well. She had never once asked him what he thought or felt about his role in this scheme she had concocted - to only now wanting nothing other than hear him deny he was falling for his fake girlfriend. She could have asked if it was getting too much for him - like Betty had done. She could have offered to pull the plug on this if she was feeling so insecure, it not having any consequences for her but getting her boyfriend back - unlike Betty, who had offered exactly that barely twenty-four hours ago, putting herself and her boyfriend in danger if he would have actually agreed to stop their charade. Actually, Ronnie shouldn’t even have had to ask him anything but just seen or felt where he was mentally, just like Betty had just now, taking one look at him and knowing something was wrong. As she had also done yesterday. And pretty much for the entire senior year really. Just like he had only to glance at her to see how much she was struggling with this insane, sick game they were playing with Donna and her pets or how tired she was because she had no place to just relax for even one single second, something Jughead apparently failed to do.

Hell. He was going down a very dangerous road here and it wasn’t the one he was actually driving on.

And damn it, he wanted his dad back, so he could talk to him about the confusion in his heart with these oh so different girls and what to do with his future and how to deal with all this shit happening around him. He wanted his dad back period.

”Hey.” She touched his arm. “Talk to me, Arch. What’s wrong?”

Her worried question was the last drop. Pulling to the side of the road, he switched the warn blinkers on and leaned over the steering wheel, pressing the balls of his hands to his eyes.

Not surprising at all, not even a second later he felt Betty’s small hand on his back, then her leaning against his side, laying her head onto his shoulder. “Arch?”, she whispered.

He leaned back to turn towards her, only to pull her more or less onto his lap to wrap his arms around her, burying his head in her shoulder. “You need to stop this”, he told her in a low, pressed voice.

“Stop what?”

He clung to her. The longer he held her, the more of his anger dissipated. “Caring so much about everyone else. Even if it’s me. Especially if it’s me.”

“You’re not making any sense”, she stated, still sounding utterly confused.

She would be. How could she know how very much her caring way messed with his head and heart and most of all his relationship with his girlfriend.

“Besides, you know that won’t be happening. You told me yesterday your plate is never full enough to not have place for my concerns. Well, on my plate there is always place for yours too, Archie Andrews, so will you please just open up already? It never ends well when you clam up. Did you and Veronica fight? Is it about this charade? Or did you finally talk to her about the Navy?” Her hand caressed the back of his neck. “Is it your dad?”, she added in a knowing whisper.

Pulling back, he shook his head. How could she always so easily nail down what troubled him? He sighed. “No, we didn’t fight.” Though maybe he should have started one, instead of trying to fuck his displeasure with her away. “No, me possibly joining the Navy hasn’t come up yet.” Nor was he planning to bring it up anytime soon, certainly not as long as he hadn’t decided on joining or not. “I always miss my dad. Most people apart from you seem to have forgotten it hasn’t been even a year yet since I’ve lost him but it is. I’m starting to get used to not having him waiting at home anymore, always ready to listen to how my day was or what’s troubling me, but that doesn’t mean I don’t hate it less to not have him there anymore. On some days more than others.” Today definitely being one of the hard days. “And no, I’m not mad at you, I never was”, he finally answered the question he knew she hadn’t asked. “I just ...” He stared into her eyes, her weariness momentarily gone as she focused on him, but he knew it was still there. “I hate seeing you like this, Betty.”

Something in her reeled back, not having expected his blunt words. She leaned back, her arms falling away from his body, breaking eye contact with him. “What are you talking about? Like what? I’m fine.”

“Bullshit.”

Silence. Then she shook her head. “Really, there’s nothing you have to worry about.”

He laughed, without any humor in it. “No? Let’s not even talk again about the very real danger you’re in from the Stonies. Instead let’s talk about how you are really doing in general. When was the last time you ate properly, Betty? When did you last get any healthy amount of sleep? When was the last time you actually truly relaxed, letting your mind rest, not worrying about anything or anyone?”

She turned her head away, not giving him any answers. She didn’t have to.

He nodded. “Now tell me again I have nothing to worry about.”

Again no answer. This time though he didn’t give in, just waited, keeping his eyes heavy on her. At last she gave in, her eyes briefly flickering to his before she sighed. “Okay, so maybe there have been better times for me, but it’s nothing I can’t handle or is in any way on a dangerous level. I do eat. I do sleep. Maybe not all that much but it’s enough to sustain me for the time being. And actually, the last time I could relax was only a few days ago at the concert in Greendale.” She smiled at him, meeting his eyes full front now. “See? You worry over nothing here.”

He knew she didn’t lie. But it for sure wasn’t the full truth either. “I disagree. And if you really believe this yourself, you’re fooling yourself.”

Her smile fell away. “Can we please just table this?”

“No, Betty”, he refused her softly, but flat out. “You’re too important to me for me to table this. I need you to take better care of yourself. I’ve held my tongue most of the times in the past when I saw you struggling coping with whatever, you taking it out on your body.” He grabbed her hands, turning them around, stroking over the old scabs there, left by her own fingernails, dismayed to see fresh ones there. Damn it. Her eyes had widened and she tried to pull her hands away but he held on fast on them, covering the scabs with his thumbs. “But I’m not gonna do that anymore. Never again. You helped me through the darkest times of my life, even when I pushed you away again and again. Well, I won’t let you push me away either. Not now, not ever again. I want you to talk to me, Betty. No matter what it is. So please. Talk to me instead of doing _this_ ”, he pressed down on the scabs, “to yourself. Unload on me. Scream at me if it helps. I don’t care. All I care about is you. Your safety. Your health. Your sanity. Your happiness. You hear me?”

Her eyes filled with tears before her head fell forward, hiding her face from him. With a frustrated growl he let go of one of her hands to put his knuckles beneath her chin in order to raise her face back up to him. “No hiding, Betts. Not from me. Remember?”

Her tears spilled over. “What exactly do you want to hear? That I hate this? You already know that. What more is there to say? I hated those preppies long before they actually tried to murder my boyfriend to then try to pin it on me. Worse, make me actually doubt if I did brain Jug with a rock, almost killing him. Because I could have! I’m the daughter of a serial killer and before him, as far as I know, all the men in his line have murdered at least someone. I carry that in my DNA! So no, I haven’t been sleeping much because every time I do I wake up drenched in sweat because I see myself standing behind Jug and raise that fucking rock. I scream at myself to not do it, but there’s no soul in my eyes, only cold, unfeeling emptiness. Or worse, joy and glee to finally let my true nature loose. And no, I don’t eat much, because whenever I think of those dreams or see Jug at my feet, his skull almost cracked, bleeding, I feel bile rising up and want to throw up. Is this what you want to hear?” Her eyes glare at him with blue-green fire. “Or how about no, I can’t relax, because I have to keep myself in check all the time. To not make a mistake. To not let anyone see the truth. To not slip. To not worry anyone too much. To not let FP and Jellybean know just how close they came to lose Jughead or in how much danger he still is in, or how off he is, stuck down in that horrible bunker. To not have my mom get any ideas on sending me back to the loony bin when she realizes just how successfully Donna achieved to mess with my head. To not let Jug see how tired I am of all this darkness surrounding me and keep playing cat and mouse with killers when all I should worry about is what I’m going to wear for prom or who’s going to take me there because let’s be real here, aside of it not being his thing, prom is the last thing on Jug’s mind right now. Or to have everyone believe you and I are together already even though my supposedly dead boyfriend is barely cold and buried yet, making you a really bad guy in the process, but Heaven forbid if it’s too convincing because that would hurt both V and Jug down the line. And yes, there is you, seeing way too much and too easily through everything, and keep dropping all these emotional bombs like right now.” She pushed at his chest. “Now tell me, what the fuck is saying any of this supposed to do? Make me feel better? Well guess what, it doesn’t. Does it help any of this? Anyone? No, it doesn’t! Tell me, Arch, what does knowing any of this mean for you? You feel better now? Know how to make any of it better? You happy now?”

God.

“Happy? Hardly. Do I feel better? God, no. Glad you finally told me how you are really doing? Damn right I am.” He met her fiery glare openly with all the fierce love he felt for this girl, whatever love that was. The fire in her died down, leaving only anguish. He moved his hand beneath her chin to cup her cheek, happy she automatically leaned into his touch. “You can’t continue to bottle all of this up inside you, Betty. It’s not healthy. Believe me, I know. I did and look where it landed me: in Juvie, having to run to Canada where I had to fucking die before I recognized I can’t continue like this. That I needed to be home, bounty on my head or not, because I can’t live without all of you. Even once I was back, it still took me a while to open up to you and my dad. And you know what? It helped. No, it didn’t change the circumstances, but it helped me to know and see and hear and most of all feel that I’m not alone. I wish I could wave a magic wand around and make all of what is weighing on you disappear. But I can’t. All I can do is being here for you. Show you that you may feel alone but you definitely are not. That you can tell me anything, that I want you to tell me anything so I can help where I can. Like telling you that you fearing you could have done that to Juggie is crap. I know you, Betty Cooper, I know your soul. You don’t have the same evil or malice I’ve seen in your dad’s eyes after he shot my dad in you. You never had. You never will. Because where he was filled with hate and coldness, you are filled with love and compassion.”

She shook her head. “You have no idea, Archie. You have never seen me when the darkness in me rises its ugly head. You don’t know what I’ve all done.”

He narrowed his eyes. “Then tell me. I bet you I can show you for each time why it’s still nowhere near what made your dad go do what he did. Because I don’t need to hear you telling me anything that you have done to know you always come from a place of love.”

“See? You will only hear and see what you want to. So why bother?”, she said, her voice exhausted.

He frowned. “Have you ever entertained the idea that I simply see how it is? Because I know you and unlike you, your dad never got a chance to mess with my head and my perspective of you? Look, I’m not saying you are a saint here. I pray I’ll never land on your bad side because I know how swift and effective your revenge can be. Do you have faults? Of course you have. But what matters is this”, he said, raising the hand he still held to lay it over her heart, his hand still covering hers. “Betty, don’t you know how big your heart here is? How much love is in it? How pretty much everything I’ve ever known you do have come from here, this place so filled with love? Your love for Polly, for your parents, your mom especially. For me. For Juggie and Ronnie. For your nephew and niece. For Cheryl. For anyone you see who has been wronged.”

“You make it sound so easy. But it never is that easy, Arch. And you refusing to accept that yes, my dad, hell, both my parents really, screwed me up in a mayor way, isn’t helping. You not wanting to acknowledge the darkness I carry is exhausting. This”, she waved between him and her, “isn’t helping. If anything, it makes me even more tired. Not having to talk to you and just be me when I’m with you, that’s what was helping though. So can we please just go back to that?”

He contemplated her words. Most of it didn’t sit right with him, it speaking of such a low self esteem Betty seemed to have it was simply ridiculous considering who she was. But yeah, he could see where she was coming from, more importantly, he recognized it only too well. “It may not help now. But take it from me, who has walked the path of darkness so far down, I stood with a gun to the head of a man not once but twice already, both times being so close to actually pull the trigger. Worse, for a long time even regretting to not having pulled it. It does help. When you and Jughead tried to talk sense into me, I didn’t want to listen, fought back against you, tried to spin it into you not understanding or exaggerating. But down the road, I didn’t forget. And believe me, remembering the disappointment and disbelief in your eyes, the accusing tone of your words, it worked its way into my conscience slow but steady. But even more important was knowing, despite all you’ve witnessed me doing, you still believed in me doing the right thing in the end. Believing in the good in me.” His voice died down to a whisper, thick with emotion. “Believing in me period. Believe me, that was one of the main reasons why I was strong enough to not pull those triggers. To turn around and climb my way back into the light. To be here today where I am. That’s why I want you to tell me those things, those doubts. So the next time your darkness rises, you can remember that I don’t believe in it but in the light you undeniably also carry and that is so much stronger and brighter than your darkness.”

Silent tears ran over her cheek as she looked down again. This time he let her.

“Don’t make the same mistakes I did. Don’t let your fear or self doubt win like I let it run rampant. Don’t keep it bottled up like I did but talk about it with whomever you deem may be best to listen to what you have to say.” He hesitated a moment, not sure about what else popped up to him as advice, it coming a bit from the left field also for him. But he knew he had to say it too, for both their sakes. “Don’t stay with someone who encourages those parts of you that aren’t healthy for you and don’t make you happy instead of fighting for you to turn away from them, pulling you away from the dark path you’re on.”

Her head shot up, staring at him with shock. He held her eyes, not elaborating though. Inside was another story, his mind going off the hinges with what exactly that meant for him and his relationship.

After a while, her head fell forward again, her not replying anything. He sighed, pulling her head towards him so he could kiss her forehead, keeping his hands a warm reassurance on her neck. “Okay, I’ll shut up for now. If you’re not ready to talk right now, fine. You just want to be here with me, saying nothing or chatting about stuff that doesn’t involve mysteries, shit happening or being stalked, I’m your guy. Always. But Betty, please: Think at least about what I said. And next time you feel self doubt creeping in, or panic rise, or it all getting too much, remember that I believe in you, no matter what. If that still doesn’t do the deed, then come find me. Or call. Or text. Can you do that?”

She took her time to react but eventually, she nodded. Still not looking back at him, but he got that for now, she couldn’t take more. Gently, he lifted her back into the passenger seat, kissing her temple and letting his hand stroke one last time through her silky hair before he settled back behind the steering wheel, switching off the warning blinkers. “Come, I have an idea.”

He turned around, heading back to Riverdale. But instead of pulling into their neighborhood, he drove past it. Past Pop’s too. As much as a late milkshake would have been nice, ever since Ronnie had bought it and opened La Bonne Nuit in its underground, it just wasn’t the same save heaven anymore that it had been for them growing up. Especially not tonight. He also drove past their high school, it definitely not a good place to rest. He drove past the graveyard, silently shooting a pain filled greeting to his dad, reaching out to take Betty’s hand, squeezing it, as much for needing her comfort for himself as he wanted to give it, remembering that not only his dad was buried there. She squeezed back, her grip warm and comforting. And lingering even as he had to let go of her again to shift gear.

At last, he pulled into an empty parking lot. Taking in where they were, she glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. Grinning, he nodded for her to get out. He took out two blankets from the back of his truck, before he locked it and rounded the car. Taking her hand, he pulled her after him to the fence.

“Need a lift?”, he asked her with a smirk.

Sure enough, her only answer was an indignant look before she scaled the fence, with him close behind her, just like they had done dozens of time during their wild early teenage years. Only the summers they had worked here as junior life guards and jobbing at the kiosk they hadn’t needed to break in seeing as they had had a key then. Though this always had been more fun. Landing on the grass on the other side, it was her who led them across the large field to their favorite spot, right under the big, old willow, not only giving much needed shadow on hot summer days but also providing the visitors with a nice view over the local swimming pool due to its slightly higher ground on a small swell but also the perfect privacy for naughty people like them, sneaking in after closing hours. Spreading the blanket, they sat down on it with a sigh, for a while just enjoying the peaceful view, remembering some of their secret trips here, as well as some of the official ones. They sure had spent a big junk of time here, growing up. He eyed the calm water of the large round pool thoughtfully, taking in how the stars mirrored in them. Beautiful. And inviting. He turned his head, opening his mouth.

“No. No way. Forget it”, she told him, falling back onto her back for good measure. “We are not going skinny dipping. It’s still way too cold for such adventures.”

“You’re such a wimp.”

“Insulting me won’t work either.” She yawned. “Now get down here. I need my warm cushion.”

He complied, laying down beside her with an eyeroll. Immediately, she snuggled against his side, resting her head onto his chest-shoulder with a content sigh. He smirked as he wrapped an arm around her, after having covered them with the second blanket. “I see, you only want me for my body here.”

“You got me”, she replied dryly, loosely slipping her arm across his stomach. Her voice was already getting drowsy.

“Yeah, I got you”, he confirmed quietly, not resisting his urge to lightly stroke over her hair, twisting a lock of it around his finger. He wasn’t joking anymore.

“Thanks. This is perfect.”

It was. It occurred to him that right now, with her in his arms, he was completely at peace. What a contrast to only an hour ago when he’d met her.

Her breathing slowed, deepened, indicating him that she had already fallen asleep. Careful as to not to wake her up again, he pulled out his phone, setting the alarm for half an hour before the first of the staff should arrive. He believed they wouldn’t need it, their sleep light enough to wake up once the sun came up. But she was exhausted and he ... Well, usually he could sleep especially deep and well with her at his side. At least that was how it used to be.

Turning his head, he used the rare opportunity to stare openly at her peaceful face, not having to worry about anyone catching him doing so. The last time up at the cascade he had been too exhausted emotionally and physically to take that time. He memorized the beautiful sight in front of him, never wanting to forget it again should this be the last time he had the opportunity to have her fall asleep in his arm. The way her long lashes laid on her skin, her luscious lips partly open, her silky blond locks falling over her cheek. Only once he was sure he had stored everything to memory did he dare leave a soft kiss on the top of her hair. At last, resting his head against hers, he closed his eyes and let sleep whisk him away as well to a dreamy world where he wasn’t holding just his best friend in his arms, but the love of his life.

And she had blue-green eyes, framed by blond, silky locks.

* * *

Sunday was a most necessary breather. As predicted, they had woken up with the first rays of sunshine, giving them ample time to clear out undetected. And maybe it had just been his imagination, but Betty had looked a bit better this morning. More rested, with more color to her skin. Could have been the fresh, crisp air of course.

On the way home, he had pulled into Pop’s for coffee and breakfast. Mostly because there was no better place for breakfast than Pop’s. Everyone knew that. Besides, he was absolutely sure Veronica wouldn’t be there at this hour, so no risk of running into her. Not that he had reason to avoid her. But he was still pissed with her and Betty didn’t need to see their next run-in.

Once home, he went to shower, another few hours of sleep, then he ate lunch with his mom who thankfully didn’t mention neither the Academy nor the scheme, so yeah, it was nice. In the afternoon, Betty showed up for the studying lesson, getting him ready for tomorrow’s math test. By the time she went home, it was early evening, making him promise to go over it all again before he went to bed, perfectly knowing he was often relying heavily on his short term memory. With an eyeroll, he waved her out the door. But once he closed the door after her, he couldn’t help the big, warm smile forming on his face, a tiny mirror of what filled his heart.

“Betty is something, huh?”

Glancing back, he saw his mom leaning against the door frame to the living room. He schooled his feature to a nonchalant smile, shrugging. “The best, yeah. If I graduate, it will be thanks to her.”

“No doubt. I’d offer her something for her help, but”, she laughed, seeing his horrified look, “don’t worry, I know better. She would be as affronted as you look right now at the mere suggestion.”

He wasn’t quite sure what to make out of this. “Yeah, right.”

“After all, there’s no price for acts of love, isn’t there?”, she added, with a twinkle in her eyes.

Uncomfortably, he looked at the closed door through which Betty had disappeared through. He rubbed the back of his neck. “No, I guess not. I mean, we’re best friends, of course we look out for each other.”

“Uhuh.” There was a small smile playing around the corner of her eyes. “No Veronica tonight?”

“Nah, I need to study”, he pointed out rather quickly, frowning. Seriously, what was with the twenty questions here? He’d already texted Ronnie as much. The last thing he did when he was with her was thinking about math. And he really needed to pass this test. Something she should know and have thought of before she had tempted him with inviting him over, really. Then again, he wasn’t surprised she hadn’t. Truly, by now he didn’t expect anything else from her anymore.

“How’s the fake dating Betty going by the way? Is it weird for you guys?”

This was getting really uncomfortable. “Not really, no. Mostly it’s enough for us just being the best friends we are”, he mumbled. “Uhm, I should get back to studying.”

“Sure, sure, don’t let me stop you.” With a chuckle she waved him away, an invitation to escape he followed gladly, missing the amused, knowing grin with which his mom looked after him.

Once upstairs though, he collapsed onto his bed. Apart from needing a break anyway after having had to study almost all afternoon, he was definitely too distracted now.

Ugh. There went the peace of his mind he’d been in all day so far.

Eventually, after pizza for supper, thankfully minus an interrogation from his mom, he sat back at his desk, opening his math books and rereading his and Betty’s notes, like he had promised.

He was pleased to note that he actually still understood everything he read, leaving him with a good, confident feeling. Quite a novel feeling for him straight before a test. A good one he could get used to.

Maybe a college education sometime down the road may not be so far fetched after all.

His phone pinged, Betty’s name flashing over the screen. Probably checking on his studying. Putting his pen down, he picked up his phone, opening up their chat.

‘ _Thanks again for your help. Hope I wasn’t a bad kisser (wink smiley)’._

Smiling fondly, his fingers flew over the keyboard to type his answer back without thinking.

‘ _LOL. You were great. Happy to do that any time.’_

He was about to send his answer, when he realized just what exactly he was saying here. He stared at his words. He had no idea really why Betty brought up their kiss now, days after it had happened. Nor was he sure why she had to ask in the first place. He thought his response to her kiss and the way he lost control there for a moment should have clued her in about what he thought about her kissing abilities.

‘ _Happy to do that any time.’_

Those words were nothing but the truth, he realized. He wanted to kiss her again. Longed to taste those sweet, yet no minder hot lips of hers again. To take his time to explore her mouth and then every inch of her body. The only difference he wanted was for it to be just between them, not prompted on by his own girlfriend, let alone it happening as part of a show.

He wanted a real kiss, where she wanted to kiss him as much as he wanted to kiss her again.

And that was when he knew he couldn’t send these words. Not now, when she had only told him last night how hard a time she was currently having with dealing with it all. Not while she was still with Jughead. Not while he still was with Ronnie. It may be true. But it definitely wasn’t right.

So he deleted the last sentence before sending his message. Her answer came promptly.

_‘(kiss smiley) Night.’_

The fondness from before filling him again, he sent the same message back, smiling.

But once he closed the chat, he continued to hold the phone in both his hands, right in front of his mouth. Wishing she’d be here, back in his arms, where he could give her a real goodnight kiss instead of a virtual one. Be it a chaste one like the one he had pressed to her temple this night before he had closed his eyes or be it an all consuming one, reigniting the fire they had started in the music room, it being only the beginning for so much more to follow.

His body for one had a very obvious opinion on what kind of kiss it wanted. Groaning, he threw his phone back onto the desk and leaned back, covering his face. Not that that helped anything to block out the visions he got bombarded with.

Usually, he never allowed himself to follow such dangerous thoughts about his best friend. He stomped them down at the slightest improper flash of thought he got. Pushed them back down to wherever they came from. Forced himself to think of Ronnie or during their off-times of other girls he found attractive, about his very real memories of actual sexual experiences until those thoughts or visions vanished.

Because yeah, of course his mind sometimes tortured him with naughty thoughts about his best friend. She was beautiful. He loved her. Had watched her body grow up. Grow into that sexy oh so female body she had now. Her room was right across his, for Heaven’s sake, he had gotten enough real visions from over there over the years to sustain his naughty thoughts for the rest of his life.

Frustrated, he closed his book and got up to change for the night. Glancing out his window he saw the light still on in her room but no sight of her. Probably she was stretched out on her bed, either studying or writing in her diary. He wondered what she was writing in it about this last week. About him.

Wondered what she was wearing, if she was still dressed in the jeans and pullover she had worn earlier or had already changed for the night. Asked himself if it was a long T-shirt or shorts and a top. Either vision was doing things to him that had no iota of proper friendly, neighborly feelings behind them.

Glad to change into something with considerable more space than his tight jeans offered, he switched off his light and laid down.

Like any other time, he should put the brakes on the route his thoughts were on.

Betty was his very much spoken for best friend. He had a girlfriend of his own. Thoughts about peeling her out of whatever she was wearing to reveal her slender yet so strong body with its soft curves beneath it were forbidden.

Yeah.

But she had brought up their kisses in the music room. Reminding him of the searing heat they had ignited inside him, a heat that continued to simmer deep down ever since, refusing to die down. Making him think about her firm breasts pressed against his very aware body as she had slept in his arm last night.

Yearning to have her back in his arms, preferably without clothes standing between them this time.

Truth was, he was tired of fighting.

So for the first time ever, he closed his eyes and let his naughty thoughts run rampant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your wonderful comments and the kudos. So happy about it!  
> I hope you liked this one too. Got to say, while I did have fun writing this (well, apart from the tiny scene with Veronica), some of these thought processes were hard to figure out. And the time line in the show just doesn’t make sense, but alas, I tried to work it as well into my baby as I could.  
> More to come soon!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m aware I stretch and bend canon here a lot, but it’s FanFiction and it bugs me that their friendship is so seldom portrayed in the show and even though I loved the farewell they did for Fred (and Luke Perry) I felt like there’s a lot missing of what came later and how he got through his grief. Another thing I wanted to explore was how it pans out when Archie is talking to Betty from the get go about him maybe deciding to join the Navy. So I wanted to focus mostly on that in this chapter to get those two on the road.  
> Hope you liked it. If yes, good news: There is still so much more to come!


End file.
